Protective Custody
by Prodigy X19
Summary: When a dangerous threat makes a blatant appearance, lives are lost, people are broken, and life is meant to go on still. Just when Katniss starts to put the pieces back together, the threat looms, forcing the FBI to protect the next targets; her and her daughter. But can she do it without the one person that got her through it the first time? AU;Witness Protection Sequel;Everlark
1. Chapter 1

**Back again but this time with a sequel! I usually can't stand sequels simply because they're never as good as the original works but I thought I'd give it a shot. And because you guys requested it. You guys wanted a sequel to _Witness Protection_ so here it is. I hope I can keep you guys as interested in this one as I did with the first part. It's not going to start with a bang like the first one but there's a setup for a bang. **

**You don't have to read _Witness Protection_ to understand what's going on in this story but there are definitely references to the previous story and you might not pick up on certain things if you aren't caught up. So you don't have to read the first part, but I definitely recommend you do. **

**With that written, shout out to all the new readers and returning readers to this series. After all, you guys are the reason this sequel is up. Like always, let me know how much you love/hate it by hitting that fav/follow/review button. Thanks so much.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing; Simply working with the idea.**

* * *

"Peeta, please not now." Katniss moans.

"What do you mean, _not now_?" He says as he trails a hand up the back of her shirt. " _Now_ is the perfect, and possibly, the only time." She turns to face him. Peeta pulls her into him and kisses her slowly.

"We can't Peeta."

"Yes we can." He gently pushes her onto her back and crawls in between her legs. "God how I love that you're going commando."

"Didn't get a chance to put them on since last night." She giggles against his lips before he kisses her deeply. He kicks his boxers off and quickly thrusts into her. "We have to be quick." She moans.

He chuckles. "Quick has become my new middle name." Peeta hitches one of her legs over his waist and thrusts hard into her.

"Yes, Peeta..." She moans into his ear.

"Katniss," he captures her lips in a kiss to drown out their moans and pants as Peeta picks up the pace. The only sounds that resonate are those of skin on skin and muffled moans. "Katniss, I can't..." He drops his hand to caress her intimately.

"Peeta please..." She begs. Katniss throws her head up to the ceiling in the pleasure. His fingers press harder against her clit. She can only hold on to his strong shoulders as her release finds her quicker than she anticipated. Peeta follows shortly after with a groan he drowns out into the crook of Katniss' neck.

"That wasn't so bad." Peeta chuckles.

"No, but that couldn't wait until later tonight?"

"You never know..." He mumbles into her neck. "We might not get a chance..."

"Why-" Katniss doesn't get a chance to finish because the door to their bedroom swings open and in bounces their three-year-old daughter, Madeline.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She climbs onto their bed forcing Peeta to quickly scramble around for his boxers. The last thing he needed was to have to explain anything to their baby girl about boys.

"Good morning, Maddy." Katniss distracts their daughter from Peeta's distress.

"Mommy! Why are you still in bed?" She grabs Katniss' hand and tries to drag her out of the bed. "Let's go watch cartoons!" Maddy can't get far before she feels her father's arms around her small body. She squeals as Peeta hugs her tightly and nuzzles his face against hers. "Daddy! You're fuzzy!"

"What is my little girl up to this morning?" Peeta asks.

"Cartoons!"

"What happened to that scary movie my big girl wants to watch?" She hides her face in his chest and whimpers.

"Peeta!" Katniss shakes her head. She didn't want her watching those things. Peeta shakes his own head and gives her a _just kidding_ face.

"I'm scared, Daddy." Maddy admits.

"Of what?"

"The monster in the movie." She frantically shakes her head in fear.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Peeta grabs her shoulders. "You know those things aren't real."

"They're not?" He shakes his head. "Will you watch with me then?"

"Peeta..." Katniss warns. Peeta laughs.

"There's my brave girl!" He signs to her. Maddy makes the same sign before he tackles her onto the bed, smothering her in kisses. She'd forget what they were talking about shortly.

Katniss can't help but smirk at the two of them; she was a daddy's girl to the end.

Her thoughts drift to when she was pregnant. Peeta had been forever attentive to her and her fears. Katniss was scared at various times of her pregnancy but there Peeta was, holding her and later talking to their baby. Then she remembers when Maddy was born. They both hadn't been able to hold back the tears once their baby made it into the world.

Katniss had made it through her pregnancy fears and, surprisingly, she wasn't scared of what was to come. Just watching her husband with their daughter, how could she be scared when all their daughter did was bring them joy.

But new, unexpected fears surfaced quickly. When Maddy was a newborn, she'd been unresponsive to sound. Whenever people would talk to her, she'd look away and not pay the sound any mind. The doctors thought she might be deaf.

It had been a lot for the both of them to take in. Peeta had reassured Katniss that everything was going to be okay. Once he'd taken care of Katniss, he'd spent the time researching deafness. He'd bought every book on the topic and even went as far as learning sign language.

Peeta spent all the time in the world teaching sign language to both Maddy and Katniss. It was the first thing Maddy learned how to do, sign everything. Then, one day, Maddy just responded. Peeta was in the kitchen yelling out to Katniss, who was in the living room. Katniss noticed Maddy following their conversation; and then she'd yelled out her first word.

They'd taken Maddy to the doctor the first chance they got. The doctor couldn't believe it himself; he had no explanation for why Maddy could suddenly hear. The only reasoning he could come up with was that maybe she'd fooled them all; that she was just a curious baby who'd been too distracted by the world to listen to anybody. By that time, both Peeta and Maddy had managed to master sign language. So now, seeing as Katniss had barely gotten down the basics, it had become their secret language.

"Mommy!" Maddy yells breaking Katniss out of her thoughts. "Help me!"

"Let her go, Peeta." He momentarily stops his assault to look at Katniss.

"Mmm... No!" He switches tactics. Instead of kissing Maddy, he tickles her.

"Mom!" She squeals between laughter. Katniss rolls her eyes before she reaches underneath the sheets and gently, but firmly, backhands Peeta below the waist.

"Oof!" Peeta releases Maddy who scrambles into Katniss' arms. "Katniss!" He groans as he rubs his manhood. Maddy laughs while Katniss smirks at him.

"I told you to let her go." Katniss gently runs her hand through Maddy's hair. She looks up to Katniss with a smile. Maddy was almost an exact replica of her; dark hair, olive skin, but had Peeta's piercing blue eyes.

"Mommy, you have to show me how you do that!"

"Do what, baby?"

"Stop Daddy!" Katniss laughs.

"When you're older."

"Yea..." Peeta groans. "A lot older." He massages himself, trying to soothe the pain.

"Are you guys coming downstairs?" Maddy asks them.

"Give us a minute. Okay, sweetie?" She throws her arms around both her parents and kisses their cheeks before she scrambles off the bed. Katniss throws her legs over the edge of the bed but Peeta wraps an arm around her waist.

"Where are you going?"

"To attend to our daughter." She pushes up to stand but Peeta keeps her in place. "Peeta, come on!"

"You owe me for that little stunt..." He sits up, wraps his arms around her, and kisses the back of her neck.

"Do I?" She turns in his grasp, kissing him back down. Her hand roams down his chest, slipping into his pants. She wraps her hand around him and begins stroking him until he's fully erect. "You're so bad..." She whispers.

"I am..." He concedes. He reaches for her but she suddenly pulls away. "Katniss?"

"That's your punishment for being bad. Now get up and help me with breakfast!" Peeta throws his head back with a groan as Katniss leaves him alone with his raging hard on still at attention.

* * *

"Is Mommy coming?" Maddy asks Peeta. He lifts her up into his arms and walks them over to Katniss.

"No. Mommy's staying here." He kisses her sweetly.

"Yea," Katniss kisses Maddy on the cheek. "By the time you guys get back from the park, I'll have dinner waiting." Peeta laughs. "What?"

"You're going to cook?" Katniss takes Maddy into her arms, kisses her once more before she puts her back on the ground.

"Go change into some sneakers, baby." Once Maddy's clear from the room, Katniss shoves Peeta.

"What?" He laughs.

"I can cook!" He shakes his head making her shove him again. Peeta pulls her into him.

"Okay. You can cook." He kisses her deeply. "I can't wait for dinner to be ready."

"Yea..." She fixes the collar of his shirt for him. "You better hope I don't poison yours."

"Why, is it going to be burnt?" Peeta has to dodge another swipe. He laughs some more before he pulls her back into him. "I love you." He cuddles into her neck. "Now you say it back..."

"I'm not really in an _I love you_ mood."

"Then, should I stay and get you there?" He kisses down her neck and runs his hand up her shirt.

"You can spare a couple minutes?"

"Oh, Katniss!" Peeta throws his head to the floor in embarrassment.

"Not so nice to be on the other side of the jokes." He groans. Katniss throws her arms around him.

"You know we have to be quick now because-"

"Come on, Daddy!" Maddy collides into the back of Peeta's leg. Katniss cuddles into Peeta's neck.

"Take her to the park, come back for dinner, and later, after Maddy's asleep, you can show me just how wrong my joke is."

"All night, huh?" Katniss bites her lip and nods. "Make sure you get a nap in then before we get back." He kisses her before he ducks down and picks up Maddy. "Ready for the park?"

"Yea!"

"Have fun guys."

* * *

The moment they step out of the car, Maddy doesn't stop trying to get out of Peeta's grasp.

"Calm down, baby girl!" Maddy groans as she tries to wiggle out. "Okay, okay..." Once he puts her on the ground, she runs off towards the monkey bars. "Play nice!" He barely gets out.

"Peeta!" He finishes locking up his car before he turns towards the voice.

"Hey Finn!" Living close by for almost four years now, Finn had finally got what he wanted; a best man friend in Peeta. They only lived a mile or so down the road from each other and they had kids a year apart.

"Where's Katniss?"

"At home. Giving cooking a try once more."

"Oh." Finn laughs. "The spaghetti fiasco..."

"Hey! I'm the only one who can crack on my wife. Matter of fact, I should invite you over for dinner tonight as punishment!" They both share a laugh.

"Oh. It looks like my boy is making a move on your girl..." They both take a seat on one of the park benches. They watch as a miniature copy of Finn sits in the grass next to Maddy. He digs in the dirt next to her until he pulls out a dandelion which he hands to Maddy.

"If he knows what's good for him, he'll keep his distance..." Peeta warns.

"At least he's got good taste." Peeta shoves Finn away playfully.

"Stop hitting on my three-year-old!"

They continue to watch their children as they chase after one another. They climb up the stairs onto the platform on the jungle gym. They wait in the short line to go down the slide. Finn follows Maddy down the slide. They laugh as they fall to the ground together. He helps her back up but another kid at the playground pushes them back down.

"Oh, we might have a problem." Peeta says as he eyes the interaction. Maddy tries to get in the middle of the whole thing but Finn Jr. stands up to the bigger kid.

"Finny can take him." Finn says.

"You're going to let your son get into a fight?!" Peeta stands just as the bigger boy pushes Jr. to the ground. "Finn!"

"Hey!" Finn shouts. Maddy only stays by Finn Jr.'s side for an instant before she barrels for the bigger boy.

"Damn it!" Peeta and Finn break out in a full run. Katniss was going to kill him if Maddy came back bruised up. When they reach their kids, the bigger boy is hiding underneath his arms, protecting himself from the barrage of fists that come from little Maddy. "Maddy!" Peeta pulls her up and off of the boy. The boy runs away from the whole thing before anyone can say anything.

"Daddy! That boy-" He pulls her into his arms.

"I know." Peeta whispers quietly. He chuckles softly as he looks her over. "You are your mother's daughter."

"Huh?" Little Maddy questions. He shakes his head. He looks over at Finn with his son. Peeta lifts Maddy up into his arms.

"Do you want to go home now?"

"No, Daddy! It's too soon!" She kicks her feet, begging for her father to put her down. She tries to run off but Peeta stops her.

"Hey, you know fighting is bad, right?"

"No. But that boy pushed Finn!" She tries to explain.

"Yea, I know but-"

"If fighting is bad than that boy did something bad, right Daddy?"

"Yes."

"And I did something bad too?"

"You were defending yourself and your friend. So no you didn't do anything really bad. Just...don't fight anyone for fun. Don't be a bully."

"A bully?" Peeta kisses her cheek. It was complicated to explain all of this to her, seeing as she was so young.

"Go play. But we're going home in a little bit." Maddy walks over to Finn Jr. who's still in Finn's arms. She grabs his hand and kisses him on the cheek. That's all the cheering up he needs as he runs off again with Maddy. "And he's his father's son."

"What?" Finn asks.

"One kiss and Maddy's got him wrapped around her finger." Finn laughs. He pats Peeta on the shoulder before they head back to their seats.

"You think she got those moves from her FBI father?" Peeta slows his pace, not even listening to the question; a man standing by his car just across the street catches his attention. He raises a camera in Peeta's direction and a flash goes off. "Hey Peeta, you okay?"

"Do you know that guy?" Finn looks in the man's direction.

"No...I've never seen him."

"Is he taking pictures of you or me?" Peeta asks.

"Maybe they're of the kids...Hey, you creep!" Finn yells. Peeta has to stop him from chasing the man down but Finn's outburst makes the man run off.

"Yea..." But Peeta's not convinced. "Let's hope he doesn't come back."

* * *

"Mommy!" Maddy runs into Katniss' arms.

"How was the park?"

"Fun! Look," She hands Katniss a dandelion."

"And who gave you this?"

"Who do you think?" Peeta asks her. "Her boyfriend..."

"No, Daddy!" Maddy blushes before she runs off to her room.

"Finn Jr., huh...I hope you were watching them like a hawk."

"Katniss, they're three and four. But, yes, I was watching them the entire time."

"Good!"

"Do you know what else happened?" Peeta starts before he takes a seat behind the island. "Your daughter walloped a boy almost twice her size."

"What?!"

"You should have seen her, Katniss! This kid pushed little Finn and Maddy went after him! I was as worried as I was proud."

"Oh my god, Peeta!" Katniss looks up the stairs. "Maddy, come down here!"

"What are you doing?"

"Looking after our baby!" She doesn't let Maddy make it past the half way point of the stairs. Katniss is there, lifting Maddy into her arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Mommy!" She struggles against her mother's hold. "I can't breathe!" Katniss places her back on the ground in front of her so she can examine her. "Mommy?" Katniss releases a breath.

"You're fine." She runs a hand through Maddy's hair. "Go wash up. Dinner's ready."

"Katniss-"

"How could you let her get into a fight?!" Katniss shouts.

"I didn't! She beat him up!"

"You said you were watching her!"

"I was but I can't keep her on a leash! She was playing! I can't help it if she inherited her temper from her mother!"

"You're blaming this on me?!"

"I'm not blaming this on you! I'm proud of the fact that she stood up for herself and her friend."

"If anything, this is your fault." Katniss crosses her arms.

"Mine? Why?"

"Your FBI background...your martial arts fetish..." He laughs.

"My FBI background is not genetic and neither is my love for knowing how to defend myself; your temper, though, is."

"Peeta, what if something would have happened?" He grabs her hand, pulling her into him.

"Nothing happened." He kisses her cheek. "She's fine and she understands that fighting is not good."

"She does?" Peeta makes a face.

"A little. When she's older, I'll show her how to put someone in a chokehold." Katniss laughs as she playfully pushes Peeta away. He kisses her cheek, then slowly trails his kisses to her lips.

"Peeta..." Katniss throws her arms around his neck as she deepens the kiss. The sound of their daughter's feet moving towards them makes them stop. "Tonight, okay?"

* * *

Katniss wakes the middle of night, drenched in sweat. She had a nightmare, which was odd because she almost never had them; at least since Peeta joined her. She quickly noticed that they weren't coincidences, seeing as they only happened when he wasn't around. There were nights, back when he was in the FBI, that he'd take a night shift or night watch and he'd leave her alone at night. Those nights, she didn't sleep until he came home.

But he wasn't in the FBI anymore and was always home at night now. Katniss looks around the room and notices that Peeta's not in bed. It must have been for a while too, if she'd had a nightmare. She throws the covers off and pads downstairs to look for him.

"Peeta?" Katniss pushes the door of the last possible room in the house he could be. When they first moved in, they'd taken a risk and bought a place together. To compromise, they both had to get rid of a lot of things. She remembered Peeta had made two stacks; one for everything he was taking, the other of things for the trash.

 _Flashback_

" _Peeta, you don't have to get rid of so much." Katniss looks over his trash pile. His stack was three times as high as the stack of the things he was taking with him._

" _It's just some stuff I don't need." Peeta yells from another room._

" _Yea? Like what?" She opens one of the boxes. "Peeta, these are perfectly good pots!"_

" _Yea, but you probably have some." He peaks at her from the doorway. "Don't you?"_

" _And when exactly have you seen me cook?" She asks with a laugh._

" _You're right." Peeta grabs the box and puts it in the other pile. "My baby can't cook." He smiles big at her. He gives her a kiss before he heads back into his room. She shakes her head. If he was throwing away things they could still use, what else was in the boxes?_

" _Aww," she says as she opens the next box. "This is cute!" Katniss waves a stuffed animal into the air. "And you have so many..." She digs through the box; there had to be at least two dozen plush toys._

" _Oh those are definitely going to the trash."_

" _Why?"_

" _You really don't want to know." His answer definitely gets her attention. She makes her way over to him._

" _Why don't I want to know?"_

" _Katniss," He stops packing long enough to answer. "Those were all gifts from my exes." Katniss laughs._

" _And you still have them? Why?"_

" _Never really got a chance to throw them away."_

" _But why so many? One for every girlfriend?" He laughs as he grabs her hand and leads them back over to the box. He takes the one Katniss has._

" _This one was from one ex who insisted I was too hostile; stressed from work. She said it would help me relax." He grabs another one. "This one was supposed to do the same. This one, is was to help me sleep. This one was for my birthday."_

" _How many girlfriends have you had?!" He laughs._

" _90% of these were from one ex who thought everything could be solved with some 'poofy' love. She sent me most of them after I broke up with her. Then," He digs through the box and pulls out one. "My next ex gave me this one and I'd honestly had too much from this one!" He gestures to the box. "I dumped her on the spot."_

" _So all these are from two exes?" He nods._

" _Yep, Crazy and Nice Girl..."_

" _Nice Girl? Sounds like you still like this girl..."_

" _Wouldn't know. We didn't really get that far." Peeta looks at the stuffed animal. "She could have been the one but..." He shrugs._

" _I got in the way?"_

" _No!" He shoves the stuffed animal in her face. "This did, which broke us up and then a lot later, I met you." Peeta throws the toy back into the box and grabs her hand. "The love of my life."_

" _Yea, yea, yea." She waves him off before she continues to the next box. Peeta wraps his arms around her waist to watch her._

" _You going to check all my boxes?" He kisses her neck._

" _What's this?" Katniss pulls out what looks like a police uniform._

" _Oh, that's my stuff from my patrol days." He helps her look through it. "My uniform, old vest, old t-shirt from the academy..."_

" _Why would you throw these things away? These are part of your memories; your past."_

" _Hey," He pulls out an old picture. "This is from our graduating class." He keeps digging. "What's this?"_

" _Looks like an award, 'In recognition of outstanding service, honor, and loyalty.'" Katniss reads._

" _I got promoted after this..." He tells her._

" _I still don't understand why you would throw this away. Any of it!"_

" _Because..." Peeta kisses her cheek. "You don't like this part of me."_

" _Peeta," she turns in his arms to face him. "This is how we met."_

" _You don't like that I'm in danger all the time..." She grabs his face._

" _True, but without this," She grab something from his box. "You would have never made it to the FBI. We would have never met. We wouldn't be in love or be where we are today."_

" _Katniss-"_

" _Yes, I don't like you being in danger but I love you. All of you. That includes your past, Peeta. I'd never ask you to get rid of this."_

" _You don't have to. Eventually, I'll quit and the last thing you're going to want around are reminders-"_

" _Of our past? Of who you are?" She shakes her head. "I love you. You should keep this box." He looks down at the box._

" _You sure?"_

" _I'm positive. I saw the way your face lit up when you pulled out that picture. I know you want to keep it too."_

" _I do. I just didn't think you'd want me to." She gives him a deep kiss. Peeta closes the box back up and moves it to the other pile._

" _Of course I would. If only for that shirt."_

" _My old shirt? Why?"_

" _You know how I like to wear your shirts to bed. That one looks like it might fit me better too."_

" _That's because it's from back in the day when I wasn't rippling with muscles!" They both share a laugh. Katniss throws her arms around him, kissing him passionately._

" _How about we take a break from packing?" Katniss runs her hands up the front of his shirt._

" _And do what?" She sighs before she rests her head on Peeta's chest and lets out a laugh. For an FBI agent, sometimes he could be so clueless._

The room downstairs was where he kept all that stuff. He had more now, from several years with the FBI, so the room was almost like a shrine; decorated with plaques, awards, his old uniforms. He very seldom went into the room anyway; it was only on days when he wanted to remember or worse, when he'd listen to the police scanner. On those nights, Katniss was afraid that he'd go out and do something stupid. But the worst part of it was that Katniss feared Peeta missed those days; that he'd want to go back. He'd always put a stop it to her worries by denying that he'd ever go. But that's where she found him.

"Peeta? What are you doing?" He's sitting at the desk, stroking his chin pensively.

"Nothing." He turns down the scanner, knowing how much she hated when he listened to it. "Couldn't sleep."

"Something on your mind?" He shakes his head.

"No." He stands and kisses her sweetly. "Go back upstairs. Get some sleep."

"Are you coming?" He walks her to the door.

"Yea, just let me turn off the radio." Peeta kisses her once more. He walks back over to his desk and finishes up the text he was in the middle of sending. He puts the sketch he was working on back into the desk then turns off his radio. Tomorrow, he'd deal with what was on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, bear with me here. I know it's slow and my bad for taking so long to update. Just some groundwork here but I didn't let you down the first time, and I don't plan on disappointing this time either. I promise, when we get there, you'll wish we hadn't. Have fun and like always, thank you for all your support.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing; just working with the idea.**

* * *

"Yo, Peet."

"Gale. Thank you for meeting me here."

"Why didn't you want me to come to your house?"

"Because I don't want Katniss worrying."

"About what?" Peeta gives him a folder. Gale opens it to find a sketch of the man Peeta had seen a couple days before. "Who's this?"

"There was this guy at the park when we were out with the kids the other day. He was watching us. He was watching me, I think."

"You? How many people were there?" Gale asks.

"A dozen, maybe."

"And you think this guy was looking at you, of all the people there?" He nods.

"Not only that, but he was taking pictures."

"Pictures? Any chance he was some pedophile?"

"I don't know, Gale. Something wasn't right about that guy..." Peeta shakes his head. "My gut is telling me so."

"Those old cop instincts die hard, huh..."

"Yea."

"You want me to check him out?"

"Please."

"And if I don't find anything?"

"When you don't find anything, we'll talk." Peeta turns from Gale but quickly turns back. "And don't tell Katniss."

* * *

Something was bothering Peeta. There were times when she'd catch him just staring off, his mind not in the moment but somewhere else. It was starting to worry her and it didn't help that it seemed Gale was in on the whole thing too.

They were having a BBQ at the Odairs today. Maybe, Peeta's mind would be with them at the party.

"Here you go!" Peeta hands her the soda she asked for and kisses her on the cheek.

"You're cheery today."

"Today? Aren't I always?"

"Not recently." She admits.

"I'm sorry. Have I really been that far gone?"

"A little." Katniss wraps her arms around him. "But it's good to have you back." He smiles brightly at her. They both look towards where all the kids are playing. Gale has just joined the party and is being attacked by all the children.

"Let me go save Gale." He kisses her before he goes to see him.

"Hey kids! I think Finn has ice cream over there!" They all scream as they bombard poor Finn who knows nothing.

"Thank you, Peeta."

"You just have to know the magic words." Peeta quickly scans his surrounding for anyone who's nearby. Katniss is making conversation with Annie and they were far enough so no one could hear them. "Did you find out what I needed?"

"Peeta, I hope this hasn't been bothering you."

"Actually it has. Katniss was on to me too but I managed to fool her for the first time today."

"Well, there's no reason to. I got no hits on the sketch. This guy, he has no criminal background, he's not on any sex offender lists. He's a nobody. Was probably just taking pictures of the scenery."

"Is that really it? What's his name?"

"I didn't get a hit."

"Run it through the DMV records-"

"You know that wouldn't hold for anything." Gale tries.

"I'm not looking for it to hold. I just want a name."

"I'm not going to go that far and besides, you know I couldn't tell you even if I did have a name." Peeta sighs.

"All those years that we worked together, and this is the treatment I get?"

"You know it's not personal, Peeta. You know if you had information like this, you couldn't just tell whoever asked."

"Information like what?! He's a nobody, right? Just give me a name! An address! I just want to talk to him."

"What is the deal with you and this guy?! I just told you not to worry!"

"Forgive me if everything I've ever learned, everything I've ever been taught, tells me to do the exact opposite!"

"Peeta-"

"I'm going over your head with this!"

* * *

"Peeta, what happened?"

"Nothing!" He snaps. He hunches over the kitchen counter. Katniss moves for the stairs with a sleeping Maddy.

"We're not done. I'm putting her to bed and then we'll talk." She leaves him alone, giving him time for a phone call.

"Haymitch! I need you to do me a favor."

"Hawthorne warned me you might call. Says you're obsessed."

"I am not, Haymitch! I want to fax you a sketch. Can you look him up for me? Dig up anything you can on this guy! Be thorough!"

"Peeta-"

"You owe me after the Marvel incident! Had you done what I asked, I wouldn't have almost died!"

"I told you, we didn't find anything on him! I would have never put your life at risk intentionally!"

"Then do this for me. Turn over every last rock. Please! I'm begging you! My gut isn't wrong, Haymitch."

"What makes you think I will find anything on this guy? Hawthorne already ran it."

"He wouldn't even run it through DMV records! But you have unrestricted access. You have access to files he doesn't."

"Fine, Peeta. Send me the fax. I'll get back to you." He hangs up and quickly faxes the sketch to him.

"Peeta, where the hell are you?!" He hears Katniss call for him. He had to think up something quickly. Without any proof, his worry was unwarranted. He'd have to lie.

"I'm in here." Katniss is in the room in an instant.

"What is going on? Why are you in such a shitty mood?"

"Katniss, please. I can't tell you."

"Does this have to do with Gale?" The light bulb goes off in his head. He'd rather get into a fight than tell her what was really going on.

"Actually...yea..." Peeta leans his against the edge of the desk in the room. "What's going on there?"

"What?"

"Is there something going on between the two of you?" Katniss' mouth drops open.

"Are you kidding me right now?! That's what this about?! You think I'm cheating on you?!"

"Aha! See? Guilty conscious!" She crosses the room to him and slaps him, hard. Peeta can't help but grab that side of his face and groan; maybe he should have just told her the truth.

"And when exactly would I have time to cheat on you?! Huh, Peeta?!"

"What about those nights when I come home late?" He rubs his cheek. "That's plenty of time." She laughs incredulously.

"I can't believe this, Peeta!" She shouts. "At most, you're late an hour. That doesn't even make any sense! I'd have to call him, he'd have to come and then, he'd have to be as fast as you are at sealing the deal!"

"Oh...another crack at my stamina! What a surprise!" It was the one button that he hated that she pushed. He had plenty but over the years, with a baby in the house, they had to use the little time they had wisely. So, yes, Peeta had adapted and been able to get them to completion a whole lot faster. Now, Katniss had to use it against him which only served to make him truly angry. "Maybe I should be late longer this way you two can have plenty of time!"

"Peeta," she knew she'd hit him low but she was angry. "I know you're perfectly capable of going forever. You showed me the other night."

"Oh, I don't want to hear it! Do you want me to leave so you can call Gale or can I sleep down here and you two can get it on upstairs?! Just...do me a favor and don't wake up Maddy!" He leaves the room, slamming the door for effect.

It takes Katniss a minute to let everything sink in. Were they really arguing over this? Did Peeta honestly believe that she would ever cheat on him? She leaves the room to go find him but he's not in the house. She walks out into the garage just in time to see his car pull out of the driveway. She would call him but she hated calling him when she knew he was driving. The last thing she needed was for him to get into an accident. She'd just have to wait until he came home.

* * *

Peeta didn't go anywhere except around the block. He'd parked his car and slammed his fist a few times into the steering wheel. He was pissed for so many different reasons. One, for lying, two for letting what she said affect him, and lastly, because of the lack of help he had in the whole man-at-the-park thing.

He drives back after a couple of hours, lights off, and decides to park in the driveway so the sound of the garage doesn't wake anyone. Once inside, he slips his shoes off and lays on the couch. He's sure with the way he's acted, Katniss wouldn't want him sleeping with her. He pulls the blanket from the top and closes his eyes to try and get some sleep.

It only takes him a few minutes to feel himself about to fall when he feels the couch dip. His eyes flutter open at the feeling of lips on his.

"Peeta, I'm not cheating on you. I would never." She strokes his cheek softly. "What am I doing that would make you think that?" He pulls her head down so their lips meet in a quick kiss.

"I'm stupid and incredibly insecure." He whispers but Katniss shakes her head.

"The thing is...you're not any one of those. So something that I did or something happened to make you think that."

"It's just...you two get along so well and I-"

"I love you." Katniss says.

"And I'm sorry. I should know better."

"And I'm sorry for what I said about... _you know_..."

"Yea...you're going to make it up to me. Right now." Katniss laughs.

"You know I love everything we do. Fast, slow, hard, weird..." Peeta stops kissing her neck.

"What have we done that's weird?"

"I think it's a little weird that you like handcuffs."

"Geez, Katniss! One time and I'm a weirdo?!"

"I didn't say that! I just find it odd that you love touching me but, at the same time you get turned on with not being able to touch me."

"Fine! No more handcuffs." Katniss wraps her arms around him and leans into his ear.

"I like the handcuffs." She whispers. "I was actually hoping you'd take the hint."

"What hint?" She sighs.

"You are so clueless!" Katniss climbs off him and heads over to one of their closets. She returns, waving a set of handcuffs in front of him. "Remember these?"

"Katniss," he tries as she cuffs one of his hands. "With the baby upstairs?!" She grabs his other hand and cuffs him so his hands are behind his back. She pushes him so he's lying down.

"If she didn't hear us yelling before, she won't now. But I'll go check on her if you'd like..." She goes to stand but Peeta frantically shakes his head.

"No! Stay!" Katniss slowly unbuttons his shirt then trails her hand down his chest. She throws off her robe leaving Peeta pleasantly surprised to find her in only a pair of underwear and one of his t-shirts. "You should just wear all my clothes. You always look good in anything of mine."

"I don't like when we fight, worse when you feel you have to leave." She drops her head. "It reminds me of the last time you left...and I thought you were dead." His instinct is to reach for her but the cuffs make it impossible. So his mind drifts to one of the last times he'd seen her like this.

 _Flashback_

" _I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Katniss shouts over the music._

" _Come on! Who better to plan a bachelorette party!" Johanna shouts as she pumps her fist to the music._

" _I said no strippers! What will Peeta do if he finds out?!"_

" _Oh, live a little! Now, get out there! He's about to come for you!" Katniss quickly shakes her head._

" _Ah...No way!" She quickly takes the crown they'd given her so that both the party goers and the stripper could identify her. Katniss places it on Johanna's head and shoves her towards the center._

" _What are you doing?" Johanna yells._

" _You wanted this, you go!" Johanna shrugs._

" _Okay...but you owe me one!" She throws Katniss a wink before she heads off to the center of the room. Katniss laughs before she heads off to the bar for a drink._

 _They were going all out for their wedding, not by Katniss' choice either. Peeta had insisted that they would only get married once and he didn't want to spare any expense. Their wedding planner, yes they had one, insisted if they were going to throw bachelor/ bachelorette parties, that they not be done the night before. So the weekend before, Katniss was stuck with a bunch of her friends here, while Peeta was, who knows where, with his. If it was up to her, she'd rather have spent the weekend with him. She was missing him like crazy at the moment. Would it be wrong to call him?_

 _Katniss heads off to a quieter section of the party and dials his number. Three rings and she hears the line pick up but no one answers._

" _Hello? Peeta?" Katniss tries._

" _Uh...Peeta's not available at the moment!" Someone yells into the phone. Katniss can hear the loud music and cheering in the background._

" _Who is this? Give the phone to Peeta!"_

" _Uh...Peeta is so wasted!" She hears the man say. That was strange to her because, as far as she knew, Peeta didn't drink. "Oh! I got to go! Stripper time!"_

" _No wait-" But the line goes dead seconds after. She was going to kill him. He had promised he wouldn't get drunk and that he wouldn't have a strange, naked woman any place near him._

* * *

" _Whoa there, miss. There are no women allowed here tonight. Unless you're with the dancers..." The bouncer stops her._

" _I'm not a woman!"_

" _You're not?" The man looks her over quickly._

" _I mean, I'm not just any woman! I am the fiancé of the treacherous bachelor!"_

" _Oh, well...He left already."_

" _What?!"_

" _Yea, his friends took him home. He was in a bad way." He laughs. "I hope you two aren't getting married tomorrow."_

" _Oh he better hope we get married at all!" Katniss gets back into her car and drives home in record time. She actually gets there just in time to see a strange car in their driveway. She parks her car right out front and barrels for the car. "Where is he?!" She pushes all the men away from the drunk one in the middle. "Peeta, you a-" She stops talking the moment she sees him._

" _He's going to wake up with a raging hangover. Good luck to you!" One of the men says._

" _Wait!" Katniss stops them. "This isn't Peeta." They all look him over, suddenly confused._

" _He's not? Then why is he wearing this?!" One of them tugs on the black 'my-life-is-over' t-shirt._

" _I don't know but that's not my future husband." Katniss says as she pulls out her phone again to call him. "Peeta?"_

" _Nope! It's the wifey!" The man who picks up says._

" _Katniss! I love you!" Another one yells into the phone. She hears the phone being passed around momentarily._

" _Who's Katniss?" She hears a woman and she almost loses it._

" _Hello? Katniss?" She finally recognizes Peeta's voice on the other end but, at this point, she's reached her boiling point._

" _Come. Home. Now!" Katniss says as she tries to keep her composure._

" _I can't right now. I'm a bit busy."_

" _Peeta...I don't want to hear it. You come home, this instant."_

" _Katniss, I can't. I have to-"_

" _You have to what? Go home with the stripper?! Because that's the only woman that was allowed into the party, right?!"_

" _Katniss, come on!"_

" _If you don't come home, right now..." In her anger, she can't help but stammer. "I don't even know what I'm going to do!"_

" _But-"_

" _Are you driving?!"_

" _Yes-"_

" _Drunk?!"_

" _No-" She didn't believe him._

" _Now!"_

" _I'll be home in a bit."_

 _But he wasn't home 'in a bit.' He was home at least an hour later which only gave Katniss time to practice her rant._

" _Katniss? I'm home."_

" _Oh, finally!" She races down the stairs towards him._

" _Okay...listen. Don't get mad."_

" _Too late." She crosses her arms over her chest._

" _I know you told me to come home asap but I couldn't."_

" _And why is that? Because you were too busy getting drunk like you said you never do? Or was it because you needed time to sleep with the stripper, who you said you wouldn't be around?!"_

" _Whoa! First of all, I'm not drunk. I mean, look at me! I'm 100% coherent. Secondly, I didn't know there were going to be strippers. And I didn't sleep with any of them!"_

" _Stripers?! As in, plural?!"_

" _I-"_

" _It doesn't matter whether you knew or not! Why were they in the car with you?!"_

" _I had to drive the guys home-"_

" _That doesn't answer my question, Peeta!" She interrupts. "First, you get drunk. Second, you have strippers at the party. Then, you drive drunk and lastly, you sleep with one of them?!"_

" _Are you serious right now?!" Peeta raises his voice; he's had enough. "Are you drunk?!"_

" _Excuse me?!"_

" _No really...are you drunk? Because this is madness!" He counts off on his fingers. "First off, I'm. Not. Drunk! Two, I. Didn't. Know. About. The. Strippers. Last, I. Didn't. Sleep. With. The. Strippers!"_

" _Then what the-" He cuts her off this time._

" _Maybe if you let me explain! I had to drive the guys home because 'they' were piss drunk. Cato knew one of the strippers and he'd promised her a ride home. But because he was too drunk, I had to do it. So, no, I wasn't just going to drop my friends because you're crazy!"_

" _I'm crazy?!" Katniss exclaims._

" _Yes! I didn't get mad about your stripper!"_

" _You knew about my stripper?"_

" _I walked in on Johanna planning it so I knew, but I don't care."_

" _Hey! I didn't know about the stripper." Peeta covers his face in frustration. Would she listen to him at all tonight?_

" _I don't care about the damn stripper! It's your party; your bachelorette party! Have the damn stripper there! Have fun! I don't care because," he stops to take a breath. "The difference between you and me is that I trust you! 100%. I trust you because I love you and I know that you would never! But you just throw everything in my face! For you, I've done everything I said I wasn't going to do tonight. So now, I'm a liar! And a drunk! And a cheater!" He shouts. "This is such bullshit!"_

" _Don't raise your voice at me and don't curse at me!" Katniss pushes._

" _Bullshit!" He yells at the top of his lungs. "I love you and this is what I get?!"_

" _You love me, that's why you didn't pick up when I called and been drinking-" He scoffs before he breaks out in an incredulous chuckle._

" _This is unbelievable! I must have entered the twilight zone!" He groans loudly. "You know what, I'm going for a drive."_

" _At 2AM in the morning?! Where are you going?! To your whore's house?!"_

" _Yep. Uhuh...that's where I'm going. And I'm staying there until you take some Xanax!" It's the last thing he says before he slams the front door closed._

* * *

 _He'd driven around the block. He wouldn't go far in risk of letting his emotions take control. Peeta had expected to listen to the radio for an hour or two then go back. He didn't expect to fall asleep, waking up six hours later. They very seldom fought but when they did, they went at it. They got out everything they needed when they had their blowouts; just the way they liked it. But sometimes he'd leave, for an hour or two tops, just enough time to allow him and her to cool down. But six hours? Katniss was going to murder him for real now._

 _The moment Peeta steps through the door, he's frantic. He's half way up the stairs when he sees Katniss at the top._

" _You asshole." It was clear that she hadn't slept and that she'd been crying. Peeta's closes the gap between them and takes her in his arms. He's not sure if she lets him or he just forces her into a kiss._

" _I'm so sorry!" He breathes heavily before he kisses her again._

" _You don't have to apologize. I'm sorry! I am crazy but it's only because I love you too!" Katniss throws her arms around him, pulling him down for a round of making out._

" _I'm sorry," Peeta pushes. "I-" She cuts him off with a searing kiss._

" _Stop. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled. You weren't drunk and I know you didn't sleep with anyone. I just let my anger get the best of me."_

" _I'm sorry I did anything to antagonize you."_

" _If you don't stop apologizing we're going to get into another fight."_

" _We're going to get into a fight over who has more to apologize for?"_

" _Yes." Katniss grabs his face, making him look at her. "You were right. I overreacted. You have nothing to apologize for. I'm sorry." He opens his mouth, as if to say something, but stops, deciding to smile instead._

" _Okay." He kisses her until her knees buckle which forces Peeta to hold her upright. "Did you want to get some sleep?" He whispers._

" _Is that a nice way of telling me I look like shit?" Katniss laughs. Peeta opens her robe. He chuckles softly at the fact that she's wearing one of his t-shirts._

" _I leave for a few hours and you've already taken claim of my wardrobe?" He tugs on the shirt she's wearing gently. Her gaze momentarily turns from him but she quickly refocuses._

" _I missed you." It's all she needed to say because everything she wasn't saying was clear from the look in her eyes._

* * *

"Hey!" He barks to get her attention. "That's never going to happen again." Peeta knew that every time he left like that, it reminded her of when they got separated back when his job was to protect her. He knew the thoughts that ran through her head were ones of losing him, never seeing him again; he really had to find an alternate way to blow off steam. "If it's up to me, I'd never leave you like that again." He looks her over quickly. "Is that why...after one of our fights, I always come home to you wearing my shirts?" Katniss nods.

"But you can't control that. Just like you couldn't before." She tells him.

"I can now. And I'm going to make sure you and I stay together for as long as we can. Starting right now." He gestures to his lap. "If you will help me with my pants."

"Always thinking with your second head." She laughs.

"No! If you recall, our first time around I did everything but!"

"Yea...and look where that got us."

"Okay..." Peeta starts. "So what's the harm in you taking off my pants!"

"Impatient." But she undoes his pants, shimmying them and his boxers down so he's fully exposed. He gestures with his head.

"Now you."

"Bossy too?" Katniss stands and quickly rids herself of her own underwear. She sits on his legs before she wraps her hand around him and begins to pump him. "Peeta?"

"Hmm..." It's all he can get out. Katniss' hand on him just feels so good.

"Do you have that handcuff fetish because you're a cop?" She bends over and kisses him softly.

"Was..." He groans through. "Was a cop. And I don't think it has anything to do with it." He moans some more. "Katniss, please..."

"I think you're ready." She takes her hand off him and hovers right above his length.

"I've been ready." With the look in his eyes, Katniss already knows that they're in for a long, passionate night of love making. It was a rarity for them, one Katniss can't wait to partake in. Now to hope that their daughter doesn't walk in on them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time just flies by! It's ridiculous. Here is my update. Sorry it's short but if you're good, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. Thanks again for all the support but for now, bye.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing; simply working with the idea.**

* * *

"Good morning." He groggily greets Katniss. They fell asleep in each others arms on the couch after their late night.

"Mmm," She greets him with a long, deep kiss. "We should probably get up before Maddy finds us." He chuckles into their next kiss.

"Why? We're already dressed." They'd made it a habit, since Maddy's been able to walk, to make sure they're dressed after any sexual activity. They wanted to avoid any embarrassing situations, since the first time.

"Because our daughter needs taking care of." She adds. Katniss tries to get up but Peeta tightens his grip around her.

"No, no stay." He snuggles into her back. "She'll be down here soon enough anyway."

They both turn their attention to the ceiling where they can hear footsteps already. The upstairs bathroom door closes for a short bit then they hear footsteps making their way downstairs. They watch as an oblivious Maddy crosses the living room right in front of the them and digs out the remote from the drawer. She backtracks while she plays with the remote, trying to tune the TV to her Sunday morning cartoons.

Peeta reaches around Katniss, reaching a hand for their daughter, who still hasn't noticed their presence. He stretches his hand out so it's waiting for her to step into it. She finally steps close enough so that Peeta can lift her up and into them.

"Ahh!" The terror in her eyes is evident as Peeta lays Maddy right between him and Katniss. "Daddy! You scared me!"

"Good morning!" Peeta smiles brightly.

"Good morning, baby." Katniss kisses Maddy on the forehead.

"Mommy, Daddy, what are you doing down here?"

"What do you mean? It's our house." Katniss gives Peeta a look before she plays with Maddy's hair.

"We were just about to make breakfast."

"Mommy? Can you braid my hair?" Katniss sits up, placing Maddy on her lap.

"Of course, baby." Peeta sits up too, stretching out fully and placing a kiss on the side of Katniss' neck.

"Can you braid mine after?" Katniss can't help but smile at his ridiculous request.

"Silly Daddy! You don't have any hair!" Maddy exclaims.

"I don't? Then what's this?" Peeta shoves his head into Maddy's face making her squeal in delight.

"Peeta!" Katniss helps her daughter fight him off. They laugh as Peeta takes a seat on the floor in front of Maddy.

"Go ahead, Maddy. Give it a try." Katniss places one of Maddy's hands on Peeta's head. The other one joins in soon after, letting little Maddy play with his hair.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look!" She pops out of Katniss' lap just as she finishes. Maddy points frantically at the TV which was currently playing a Furby commercial.

"We're looking." Peeta says as Maddy hugs his head from behind.

"I want!" She points, jumping up and down on Peeta.

"A Furby?" Peeta turns back to try and look at Katniss. "Weren't those popular when we were young?" Katniss kisses Maddy's head and then Peeta's.

"They came back."

"I want! I want!" She hugs Peeta tighter while reaching back for Katniss' leg. "Did you see? Did you see?" She repeats as the commercial finishes.

"Yes, sweetie. We saw." Katniss pulls Maddy back onto her lap. "How about you write it on your Christmas list..." She runs off leaving the two of them alone.

"Christmas list? Really?" Peeta scoots back so that his back is between Katniss' legs. "In February? We can probably get that for her birthday." He tells her.

"What's the difference?" Katniss plays with his hair. "Her birthday's in November." He shrugs as Maddy returns with a pad and pen. She throws herself into Peeta's lap.

"Daddy, help me." She tries to hand him the pen but he wraps his hand around hers.

"Let's do it together." He helps her, slowly showing her how to write each letter.

"How do you spell, _pony_?" She asks. Katniss chuckles softly as she watches Peeta help her.

"Now, write _a Playstation for Daddy..._ " Peeta says.

Katniss turns his head up to look at her. "Get your own Christmas list!" She tells him. He laughs before turning back to Maddy.

"Make sure you number them, baby." He reminds her. "Write _1,_ here..."

"No! _2!_ " Maddy says.

"But if the Furby is number two, what's number one?"

"A brother or sister!" Peeta's eyes go wide. He doesn't even dare look back towards Katniss.

"A what?" He hears Katniss question.

"A baby brother of sister." Maddy elbows a frozen Peeta. "Daddy, help!"

"Wouldn't you rather have a puppy or something?" Peeta tries which makes Maddy's eyes light up.

"That's number four!"

"H-honey?" Katniss stammers. "A baby is a complicated thing to ask Santa for."

"Why?" She looks back to Katniss who instantly regrets saying anything. Now she'd have to explain where babies come from.

"Because, Santa needs Mommy and Daddy's help." Peeta saves.

"Oh?"

"Yea...Uh...it's a long process, sweetheart."

"How?" Peeta feels Katniss' hand on his shoulder tighten in angst.

"Well...there's a...like a waiting list." Peeta tries.

"Peeta..." He makes an _I got this_ gesture before he turns back to Maddy.

"See...you have to ask Santa. Then, Santa has to get Mommy and Daddy to help. And then, once all that's happened, you still have to wait for the baby to be made."

"How long?" Maddy asks.

"Almost a year."

"A year?!" Her eyes go wide. "That's a long time. Can I send my Christmas letter early?"

"Of course you can." Maddy smiles brightly.

"I have to get my crayons!" She runs off again, leaving them alone once more.

"Well..." Peeta sighs. "Dodged that one." He pushes himself up so he can take a seat next to Katniss.

"Peeta we should talk about this."

"Talk about what?"

"What our daughter is about to ask Santa for!" Katniss pushes.

"Oh come on, baby. It's just wishful thinking. Wishing! That's all. Right now she wants a sibling, then, when she has one, she'll wish they were never born."

"But we both grew up with siblings. Shouldn't Maddy do the same?"

"Yea but, what about wanting to kill them after? Tell me you never wanted to kill Prim..."

"Of course I wanted to kill her. I still sometimes want to kill her now!" Peeta laughs into her neck. "But there's also the good things. Having someone to talk to. Someone to play with. Having someone who has your back; that you can protect as much as they can for you..."

"Are we actually talking about having another baby?" He asks. "You want another one?"

"You don't?" He sighs. It was always his problem, it seemed. Katniss always wanted a baby. She was the one who'd pushed for Maddy and now she was asking for another one. He's never regretted having Maddy but another baby? His breathing was heavy now, borderline erratic. "Peeta?"

"It's a big decision Katniss..."

"I know." She tells him. "But you know..." Katniss leans into him, kissing him sweetly. "If we start soon, we might be able to meet Maddy's Christmas deadline." Peeta laughs.

"It's Maddy's deadline now?"

"No..." She throws her arms around his neck before she kisses him again. "Think about it, okay?" He nods. But it was honestly too much to think about right now, with his mystery man still in question and all that. Once he dealt with him, then he could honestly think about it.

* * *

Peeta was having a good day at the bakery; he rarely had a bad one as it was. But the moment he sees Haymitch through the bay windows, he can feel the mood shift. He loves Haymitch and he knows his surrogate father loves him. He doesn't come around much but Peeta's never blamed him. After all, Haymitch was a busy man and Peeta understood that. So to see him now, wandering into the bakery at random, it instantly puts Peeta on edge.

"Haymitch? What are you doing here?" He doesn't even bother with formalities; not when Peeta's mind has been on several things and now Haymitch shows up.

"How are you kid?" Peeta nods.

"You know how I'm doing..."

"How's the wife?"

"She's good."

"And my grand-baby?"

"She's beautiful. Like her mother."

"I'm sure." Haymitch looks around the bakery with a serious expression, making Peeta eye him curiously.

"So what are you doing here, old man? You really could have just called..."

"Nothing. I can't come around and see you?"

"You can and you do during holidays but right now? At random? Not really..." He stops Haymitch's analytical walk around the store. "What's going on?"

"You still have those cop instincts. Even though you've been out of the field for years now..." He chuckles softly.

"It's not really something you lose, Haymitch." His serious demeanor returns almost instantly. He pensively rubs his forehead as he contemplates how he's going to break the news.

"Peeta, we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Haymitch pulls a picture out of his breast pocket and shows it to him.

"Recognize him?" Peeta looks at the picture but the man in it doesn't mean anything to him.

"No." He hands the picture back. "Who is he?"

"Seneca Crane." Peeta shakes his head. "Coriolanus Snow's bastard son."

"Are you kidding? Any chance he doesn't take after his father?" Haymitch shakes his head.

"If possible, he's worse." Peeta makes his way over to the backroom where he calls one of his workers to cover for him. When he returns, he leads Haymitch to the office in the back.

"Does he have anything to do with that guy I sent you the sketch of?!" Haymitch hands him another photo. Peeta has to squint a bit but the guy in the very back of it looks just like the man he saw at the park.

"It's a photo from a case that got swept under the rug in Oregon. It was too small and blurry for Gale to get a hit off when he ran the sketch. When you sent me the sketch, I knew I'd seen him somewhere. This was in the file that was right on my desk." Haymitch sighs. "I'm not sure what connection he has to Crane but the fact that he's in the picture with your mystery man is enough for me."

"It can't be just a coincidence that my guy and Snow's son know each other."

"I taught you well..."

"But I can't go back to work for you, Haymitch. Katniss would kill me."

"I'm not asking you to help me. I need you to talk to your wife and convince her that witness protection is the best for all of you." Peeta puts his hands up to stop the conversation.

"What are you not telling me, Haymitch?"

"Rumor around his camp is that Crane has put out a reward for the person who can take care of the man responsible for his father's death." Peeta drops his head as it all comes together. This was why Haymitch wanted them to go into witness protection. But Peeta's head snaps up suddenly as another realization hits him.

"He's after me...right, Haymitch? You said _man_ , right?! Which means-" Haymitch puts a hand up to stop him.

"As far as he's concerned, Peeta Mellark is the only name he knows and is the man responsible for Snow's death." Peeta sighs in relief. Because, technically, it was Katniss who had killed him. He didn't know what he would do if Katniss was in direct danger.

"You have confirmation of this _rumor_?"

"I have a man on the inside." Haymitch says. "I make contact tomorrow. The moment I know, you and your family are out of here. I don't want to hear anything against this!" Peeta looks down at his feet. His family was in danger; they had no choice.

"Fine."

"You have to tell Katniss in a way she won't worry." He was right. Katniss would panic, which was a normal reaction. But if Haymitch was right, he'd need everything to be as normal as can be. If people were already watching them, he couldn't tip them off about what going to happen. Or it could be so much worse. When people were scared and panicked, they did stupid things; possibly put themselves in worse danger then they already were. And if the other side got tipped off, they might do something drastic, like kill them all instead of just him. He had to keep her calm, for all of their safety. "Tell her you won a vacation or something. We'll tell her the truth once you all are in a safe place."

"Okay." Haymitch places a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to have someone watching you, Katniss, and the baby at all times until then."

"How am I supposed to hide that fact from Katniss? She still has those instincts too. She'll notice if an agent is hanging around."

"Trust me. She won't." He assures. "Do you still have your weapon?"

"Yea, I do." Haymitch hands him the duffel bag he has strapped around his shoulder.

"Here. I didn't know if you still had it. There's a low profile kevlar vest in there too. Wear it until I can get you out."

"Haymitch-"

"Wear it, Peeta!" He sighs. "I can't let anything happen to you." He turns to leave but Peeta grabs his arm.

"If something does-"

"Peeta-"

"If something does," He repeats more forcefully. "You'll take care of them?"

"Peeta," Haymitch didn't want to hear this kind of talk, but Peeta needed to know; he needed the reassurance.

"Promise me, Haymitch. If something happens, you will be there! And not like an FBI agent but as the man Katniss can go to if she needs anything. As the man my little girl can look up to." Peeta was shaking just from the thought.

"I promise. And I promise nothing is going to happen to you either." He nods as he watches him leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**So we've made it to a high point in this story and don't think I don't remember the reaction you guys had to a similar scenario from the prequel. I remember. So read at your own risk.**

 **Thank you all for the support once again. Every fav/follow/review keeps this story going.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing; simply working with the idea.**

* * *

It was hard for Peeta to lie to her, especially when Katniss could always tell. She had grilled him on this _said contest_ he had won and why it was so suddenly that they would have to leave. But he'd managed to fend off her question assault and she kind of believed him. He could tell that she could tell that something was off but she hadn't questioned him further.

"So we have to leave when again?" At least last night her questions had stopped. Today was a new day.

"Later today or tomorrow." He shakes his head. "I forget. I'll look at the thing again when I come back from work." Frankly, he didn't know because Haymitch had told him the moment he got confirmation. When that would be, he wasn't sure.

"And Maddy can come too?"

"Of course. It's a family vacation. She's kind of family." Katniss makes her way over to him.

"Kind of, right?" He turns to face her. Katniss throws her arms around him. She leans into him then turns towards Maddy who's happily popping Cheerios into her mouth. "She gets bigger everyday."

"I'm going to have trouble with her when she's older..." Peeta says, absentmindedly.

"Why?" Katniss laughs. Peeta nods in their daughter's direction.

"She's beautiful now. When she's older, I'm going to have to shoo away all the boys."

"Well, if she's like me, she'll just beat them all up." She laughs as she turns to look at Peeta, who has his head down. "Hey-" She starts.

"Promise me she won't start dating until she's forty." Katniss laughs.

"I can't promise that!"

"Then promise me that you'll be there when that first jerk off breaks her heart." Katniss shakes her head in confusion.

"Of course, but where will you be?" Peeta blinks away the tears before he forces a smile.

"I, have to get to work." He kisses her quickly.

"Peeta?" She's not comfortable with the tension that's between them all of a sudden. What he just said, left her in a daze, dumbfounded to why he'd said any of it.

"Yea?" Katniss makes her way over to him once more. She reaches for his hand and looks up into his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

He purses his lips. "Nothing."

"Is it something I did?"

"No. It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He tries to pull away but Katniss keeps a firm grip.

"Too late." Peeta looks away as he tries to think up something to say.

"Okay...you want to know what's up?" She only nods. Peeta groans before he turns into her, catching her lips in bruising kiss. Katniss isn't expecting that or how he pulls her up into his arms and presses her back against the wall. He kisses her harder, almost frantically. Her hands latch onto his face, pressing back into the kiss.

"Oh, Peeta..." She chuckles against him. "Are you mad that Maddy walked in on us before we could finish this morning?"

"You know me...I need my daily dose."

"We'll have plenty of time on this vacation of yours." He smiles at her.

"Yea. Right." He leans in for another kiss.

"Daddy loves Mommy!" Maddy breaks them up. Peeta puts her back on the floor before he turns towards her.

"I do and do you know who else I love?"

"Me?" Peeta laughs as he pulls her into his arms.

"Why are you so smart?" Peeta bombardes her with so many kisses that Maddy can't stop giggling. He finally lets up at the sound of the doorbell. Katniss makes a move for the door but Peeta stops her. "I got it." He waits for Katniss to take Maddy back into the kitchen before he gets up. Peeta stops by the safe in his office and pulls out his gun. He tucks it into the back of jeans before he finally answers.

"Hey Peeta!" Gale greets as he walks past him into the house.

"Hey." He's about to ask what he's doing here but his being here made perfect sense. Gale's hometown was about thirty minutes away. He was always here if he wasn't working. In fact, he was there so much that Maddy called him uncle. But aside from that all, Gale was still an FBI agent. Peeta follows Gale into the kitchen.

"Uncle Gale!" Maddy charges for him.

"Gale, no work today?" Katniss asks him.

"Naw, not today." He informs. "No work for you either I see..." She shakes her head.

"I put in for some vacation time seeing as Peeta won some trip somewhere. But I do have to take Maddy to school."

"Why doesn't she just stay home with you?" Gale asks.

"I agree Katniss. She should stay. It's just basically daycare." Peeta adds.

"Tell that to her." She points back to Maddy.

"Daddy, today is show and tell. I'm bringing your medal. See?"

It was his Medal of Valor; the medal he received on the last assignment he had while an agent; the assignment that made him realize how close he was to losing his life and Katniss. A man had pulled a gun on the owner of the diner where he and his fellow agents just happened to be having lunch at. All their training said to wait it out; let the man take what he wanted. But when the gunman shot impulsively just missing a small child, Peeta had reacted and tackled the man to the ground. The man got off two more shots, one that grazed his ear and the other, that luckily hit nothing.

He'd almost gone deaf from sound alone but he'd almost got shot in the head, which is clearly worse. He'd been on plenty of assignments and, unfortunately, been shot many times but he never had anything to lose until that moment. He'd put in his two weeks that afternoon, much to the elation of Katniss.

After the gunman was arrested, a suicide note was found one him, one that went into detail as to why he'd killed everyone there and himself. Peeta was later told that the brother of a very important government official had been at the diner. Peeta had saved that man's life, along with twenty other people, including the four lives of his fellow agents. A medal was the only thing that the FBI felt was appropriate, especially now that he was retiring.

"Make sure you tell them how brave I was..." Peeta jokes. Maddy signs the word _brave_ to him, as well as an _I love you_. Peeta kisses his daughter once more before doing the same to Katniss.

Gale looks over at Peeta. "And you're not staying?"

"No. I'll be back shortly. There are a couple of last minute details I have to work out at the bakery."

"So, you'll be back soon?" Gale stares at Peeta knowingly.

"Yea. Listen, can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure!" He smiles at Katniss and Maddy before he follows Peeta out. "How long are you going to be?" Gale doesn't waste any time.

"Two, three hours at most."

"Agent Zero will be there waiting."

"Who?"

"Zero." Peeta's not understanding. "Rue?"

"Oh, right! I remember her. She was a rookie when I left."

"That's her."

"But what's with Zero?"

"Nicknames. Just our way of having some fun. I'm Agent Dark."

"Fun." Peeta nods. "But I wanted to talk to you about something else."

"What?"

"You're here to protect them." He nods. "Are you up for it?"

"Of course, Peeta. I'll look out for both of them."

"You sure? Because you've said that to me before..." Gale crosses his arms.

"You know that's not fair. None of us knew how deep Thresh was."

"Whatever. Look, I don't want excuses! This is my family here! You have to be at the top of your game!"

"I got this Peeta! I won't let anything happen to them."

"You better not because I give a shit about what happens to me but if something happens to them, I'll kill you before I go after the rest of them!"

"You shouldn't think like that Peeta. Katniss and Maddy are basically family; as are you."

"Look out for them."

"I won't take my eyes off them." Peeta grabs his bag and heads out the door.

* * *

"Peeta, Gale is scaring me. He's eyeing me like a hawk at home. _Where are you going? What are you doing? How long are you going to be?_ God, I can't even pee without him on my ass! I'm surprised he isn't following me right now. I'm on my way to pick up Maddy. Come home quick or call me back soon. I love you. Bye."

She's about a mile from Maddy's school, half a block from Peeta's bakery, when traffic slows to almost a complete stop. She's forced to wait at the light and notices that there are police everywhere; too many to count. They've set up a road block, forcing motorists to take a detour.

"What happened?" Katniss wonders. She makes a slow right but breaks suddenly when she catches sight of Haymitch. There was no reason why the FBI should be there unless...The worst runs through her mind. Katniss pulls her car over. There are several people already gathered at the police line that's drawn. She makes her way to the front and waits for an officer to look away before she ducks under and walks towards Haymitch.

"Hey!" She hears someone shout then someone grabs her from behind.

"You're not allowed to be here!" An officer tells her.

"Please! What is happening?! My husband works right up there!"

"I'm sorry Miss, but you can't-"

"Katniss?! What are you doing here?" Haymitch waves the officer off and he releases Katniss.

"What are you doing here?!" She counters. "What's going on?!"

"Katniss, please..." He gestures to someone behind her. Gale wraps his arms around her waist, keeping her back.

"Gale?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Katniss..." He starts. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?!" She looks between Gale and Haymitch, who are both visibly shaken up.

"Katniss," Haymitch moves towards her. "I'm sorry but..." He looks back. "Peeta..." Katniss feels the tears ready to fall.

"No..." She fights against Gale. "No!" She kicks him in the shin then shoves him back which gives her a chance to run for the bakery.

"Stop her!" Haymitch yells. She manages to make it to the entrance, dodging several other officers, and pushes the door open just as someone grabs her again. But the sight in front of her is more than enough. A pool of blood lays on the floor, along with shards of glass everywhere, and bullet holes adorn the wall behind the main counter. Katniss doesn't fight back as the officer pulls her out and away. She too weak at this point anyway. She collapses onto the floor, completely distraught.

"Katniss," Gale holds in her in his arms as she the tears take over. A shaking in her body starts up and then she's screaming in agony.

This couldn't be happening. Just this morning, he was fine. He was there; he was alive. And now what? He was dead. What was she supposed to do now? How was she to go on? How was she going to tell their baby girl that she'd never see her father again? He was her everything. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

 **I'm setting my phone now to remind me to update this story. I won't leave you guys hanging for so long.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**See what I have to do to get some reviews around here? You guys bring this upon yourselves! Just kidding but it's fun to mess around with you all. I'm asking you guys to hang in there with me. I have a plan to all my madness but just be aware that there is a time skip from the last chapter to this one. But hang tough. The cogs to my plan are rolling and all will be clear in due time.**

 **Like always, you guys fuel every chapter and every story. Thanks for all the support. That's like gold to me.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing; simply working with the idea.**

* * *

It was a gang shooting; a shooting gone wrong. At least, that's what both the police and the FBI had told her. They'd meant to kill some guy who just happened to be passing by the bakery. Instead, they'd ended up killing Peeta and an unknown woman who was there.

Katniss couldn't help but feel that she'd been lied to. That morning, the way Peeta had acted, haunted her. It was almost like he knew something was going to happen. But no matter who she asked, they told her the same thing. She couldn't even go to the bakery because the pain was beyond crippling. It was Haymitch who took the responsibility of dealing with the insurance company and fixing the bakery back up.

It didn't matter to Katniss anymore. The bakery would always be the place where she lost her husband. She didn't care if it stayed the way it was or burned to the ground. Haymitch was the one that insisted it was Peeta's legacy and that it should be built back up and remain.

It took six months for Katniss to be somewhat back to normal; with a lot of help from Haymitch, Gale, and Prim. Haymitch looked out for the bakery, both it's insurance claim and Peeta's life insurance. He helped them sell the house too because Katniss couldn't stay there. If what everyone told her was true, she couldn't have Maddy grow up in place with that kind of violence. It was a combined effort from Gale, Haymitch, and Prim to get Katniss back to a stable emotional state. Prim was Maddy's rock. She'd been completely devastated when she'd been told that Daddy was never coming home and she needed someone to be there for her. Katniss tried to be strong but when the baby cried, so would she. She couldn't do it alone. She finally understood her mother.

"Did you want to do anything today?" Gale asks.

"No. I'm just going to stay in."

"Katniss, you need to get out. Live a little."

"Yea, I know!" She has to keep her anger in check. "But I'm not ready for that just yet."

"Kat-"

"Gale! I'm finally functioning again. Right now, I need to make sure that Maddy is going to be alright. I've been absent in her life long enough. Once I know she's okay, I'll worry about me."

"Okay." Gale relents. "But you know your sister and I are here for you."

"I do and thank you. For everything." She sees him out before she makes her way upstairs to Maddy's room. She knocks on the door before walking in.

"Hi, Mommy!" She greets. She's laying on the bed, kicking her feet in the air while she draws.

"What are you drawing, baby?" She scoots over some so Katniss can sit.

"The place where Daddy is..." She says absentmindedly.

"Sweetie..." Katniss strokes her daughter's hair as she tries to look at the picture. "It's beautiful."

"I don't even know what it is." Maddy crinkles up her drawing and tosses it across the room.

"Baby, why did you do that?" Katniss kneels down and picks up the paper.

"Where is Daddy, Mommy?" She sighs. They'd tried to explain to her countless of times but it wasn't her fault that she didn't understand; she was only three years old after all.

"Maddy, Daddy's on...vacation."

"But why does Aunt Prim say he's never coming back?"

"Honey," Katniss opens her arms for her to cuddle into. "Because he can't." Maddy can't hold back the tears that fall while Katniss has to keep back her own tears.

"Why not, Mommy?"

"Because, the type of vacation Daddy's on, he can't come back from."

"Then can we go see him?" Katniss shakes her head which makes Maddy tear up again.

"Maddy," she pleads. If she kept this up, Katniss was going to break.

"What if I forget? I don't want to forget him, Mommy!" Katniss releases her long enough to pick up a mirror.

"Look baby!" She holds up the mirror so Maddy can see.

"Mommy, that's me." She pushes it away but Katniss holds steady. "And you..."

"Yea and what do you see?" She groans. She'd just told her.

"Mommy!" Maddy hides her face in Katniss' chest.

"You know what I see?" She runs her hand through Maddy's hair. "I see my little girl with her long dark hair." She grasps her chin gently. "And her beautiful complexion..." Katniss snuggles into her neck. "You know why you're beautiful?" Maddy shakes her head. "Because you look just like Mommy!" She jokes making them both laugh.

"Mommy, you're funny!" Katniss holds the mirror back up again.

"But look. What's the one thing that's different about you and Mommy?" Maddy stares at the mirror, then places a finger on it.

"My eyes!" She exclaims. Katniss kisses her head.

"What color is that?"

"Blue!"

"Mhm, and who else has eyes like that?" Maddy looks up at Katniss with a big smile.

"Daddy!"

"So you see? Daddy is always here." She points at her eyes then to her heart. "And here. You will never forget him."

"One day, can we see him?" Katniss gives her a weak smile.

"One day, a long time from now, you'll see him again." Maddy smiles big at her mother. That, for now, would calm her. "Do you want me to read you a story tonight?" She shakes her head.

"No. I'm going to dream of Daddy tonight and where he might be." She tucks herself into her bed. "I hope he's happy." She blows a kiss into the sky. "Night, Daddy." Katniss kisses her daughter goodnight.

Katniss shook as she felt her way to her bedroom. How long would that answer keep her little girl happy? The next time she'd ask, would Katniss have to tell her the real truth? That she would never see Peeta again?

She collapses onto her bed on the verge of tears. She lays on her side of the bed and reaches towards the spot where Peeta would be. She quickly wipes a stray tear away. The irony of it all was that Peeta and she had this discussion. It was a fear that quickly consumed her right before they found out she was pregnant.

 _Flashback_

" _Peeta?" She poked his back._

" _Mhm?" He answered sleepily._

" _What if I die during child birth?" Peeta turns in bed to face her._

" _Katniss? Why are you so pessimistic?"_

" _I'm not being pessimistic! It's a perfectly legitimate scenario. I'm being realistic."_

" _Realistic would be us living forever to watch our baby grow up and give us grand-babies."_

" _No one lives forever."_

" _Okay, but you are just being pessimistic. I don't want to hear that kind of talk."_

" _But Peeta-"_

" _Katniss!" She drops her head but Peeta quickly lifts it up so she can see him. "If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I would do. I'd lose it! I wouldn't want to live or go on, but I'd have to. I'd have to because our baby would need us and I'll be damned if I fail him or her because I couldn't keep it together. And I'd need you to do the same, Katniss." Her eyes finally meet his._

 _This conversation was supposed to be about him losing her. How Peeta managed to see right through her, she didn't know. But that was the truth. She'd almost lost him twice and just thinking about it made her heart quake. She could only imagine, what if something happened to Peeta and she was forced to do this alone. How would she manage?_

" _Katniss," Peeta strokes her cheek softly. "No matter what happens or where I may be, I will always love you. I will never stop. And I need to know that you'll be okay."_

" _How am I supposed to be okay, Peeta?! If something happens to-" She can't continue as the tears start to fall. Peeta pulls her into him._

" _We'd both have to be strong for our baby." He rubs her arms reassuringly. "And after all that, I just want you to be happy. I need you to be. So, if you meet someone else who makes you feel the way that I do and treats our baby the way they're supposed to, don't dwell on me. Please."_

Katniss quickly shakes her head in an attempt to rid the thought, because the rapidly consuming feeling was suddenly crippling. She'd break out of the pain for their daughter but there would never be anyone else. After Peeta, no one else could ever make her feel that way again. She was sure of it.

* * *

After an abnormally long day at work, all Katniss wanted to do was get home. Maddy was home sick with Gale and she hadn't been able to get the day off. She was relieved to finally be getting home but when she sees two strange cars parked outside her house, panic surges through her body.

"Maddy?!" Katniss bursts through the front door, frantically searching for her daughter.

"Shh!" Gale makes his way from the kitchen to her. "She's asleep."

"Why are there two-" She stops when Haymitch and Cato appear behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too, sweetheart." Katniss shakes her head.

"Forgive me, but every time you're around, it's never a good thing." Cato clears his throat.

"You want us to give you minute?" Haymitch nods at him. Cato gestures to Gale for him to join him elsewhere.

"So...go ahead Haymitch..." Katniss pushes.

She knew they were all going through the same situation, losing Peeta and all, but Katniss can't help but be upset with him. Out of all of them, he was around least often after Peeta's death, always escaping to be elsewhere. Of course she understood he had a job and other priorities but he took Peeta's death differently. At first, it was clear that it was difficult but as of recently, it's like Peeta never existed. Katniss knew people grieved differently and maybe this was Haymitch's way of dealing with it. But six months wasn't enough to be okay with everything, at least not for her. Her gut just wouldn't let up on the fact that Haymitch was keeping secrets from her.

"Can't a guy just come see his family?"

"You don't come around here enough for me to believe that that's what this is..." Haymitch lets out a chuckle.

"You and Peeta know me so well..."

"You mean he knew you."

"Right." He drops his head for a moment. "But yes, there is a reason to why I'm here."

"And that being?"

"You and Maddy are to pack your bags immediately. You're leaving."

"What?! I'm not going anywhere!"

"Since when have I ever given you a choice?" He points out. "We're not arguing here. Go upstairs and pack a bag for both you and your daughter!" Katniss simply crosses her arms and refuses to budge. "Or I'll have someone do it for you!"

"Fuck you, Haymitch! You're not going to come into my house, raise your voice, and order me around!"

"Damn it, Katniss! I'm doing this for your own good!"

"Are you?! Then give me an explanation as to why I have to follow your orders this time around!"

"I don't have to explain anything to you!"

"Oh yes you do if you want me to corporate!"

"I don't need you to corporate! Cato is perfectly capable of forcing you into a car out there and I'm sure Gale could take care of Maddy!" Katniss barrels for him.

"Don't you threaten me or her!" She swings at him but Haymitch was still a cop after all. He grabs her easily and holds her against him.

"Stop fighting me!" He struggles with her but doesn't let her go. "I can't lose you too!" She's stubborn which eventually tires out old Haymitch, forcing him to release her. "I promised the boy!"

"What boy?" Katniss starts. When she tries to look at Haymitch, he doesn't meet her gaze. "Peeta?! You're talking about Peeta?!" She doesn't understand. Why would they make such an agreement unless Haymitch knew more.

"I'll never forgive myself for what happened." He starts. "Had I just..." He trails off.

"Had you just what?" Katniss pushes, the tears were already welling up. "Had you just what, Haymitch?!"

"Had I just pulled him out sooner, you might still have him here." Katniss pounds into his chest, both sadness and anger taking over.

"You knew?! You knew something was going to happen and you still let him die?!" She pushes him away. "I hate you! Get out!"

"That's not going to happen!" He turns in the direction Cato and Gale left for. "Cato! Gale!" They both reappear in the doorway. "Pack them both a bag." He orders.

"No! Not until you tell me what is going on!" She demands. The men just stand there.

"Do as I ask!" Both men leave to follow orders. Katniss tries to follow but Haymitch stops her. She pushes his arms from around her.

"Enough with the lies! I can't take it anymore!" Katniss shouts. "Tell me! Peeta didn't _accidentally_ get killed in a shooting, did he?"

"No. He was the target."

"Why?" Katniss cries. "Why him?! What did he do?!"

"He did his job. He killed someone he was supposed to and a family member wanted revenge." He just couldn't tell her everything; not yet, at least.

"A revenge kill? Why didn't you protect him?!"

"I tried. I needed concrete information before I acted but by the time I had it..." He stops. "So now, I'm pulling you out before anything can happen."

"But I don't understand. They wanted Peeta, they got him. Why are we in danger?"

"Katniss, this man is a psychopath! He won't stop until he's quenched his thirst."

"But why now?! Why after seven months? Why after I've moved and tried to put it all behind me is he coming for us?!"

"It's complicated, Katniss. But I can't risk this." It's clear to Katniss that this was weighing down on him for a long time. He really didn't need her added stress; even though he did deserve it for lying to her about Peeta.

"I'll go help them pack."


	6. Chapter 6

**Where were we...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing; simply playing with the idea.**

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

 _His eyes snap open. It feels like he's been asleep for ages. He moves his arm but it snags on the IV that's attached. He goes to remove it when a nurse stops him._

" _Whoa there! Don't do that." The nurse gently places his arms back at his side as he pulls his chart. "The doctor is on his way." He opens his mouth to speak but he can't. His mouth is dry and his throat hurts enough that no words seem to come out._

" _How are we doing?" A doctor enters and takes his place alongside the nurse. He tries to answer again but still can't seem to speak. He strains to speak until the doctor calms him. "It's okay, Mister..." He searches the chart for a name but can't seem to find one._

" _He's a John Doe, doctor." The nurse responds. But he wasn't one of those. He knew enough from his law enforcement days to know that John Doe's were given to men who had no names, no identities, no one to claim them. He had all of those but he couldn't get any words out._

" _So no family then?" The doctor asks._

" _No." His eyes narrow and his head cocks in confusion. He had a family too; he had a wife and child. His mind suddenly thinks the worst as he struggles to move._

" _Easy there." The doctor tries. "You've been in a coma for six months. You're not going to be able to immediately do everything you used to but you'll get there." But he can't just lay there and do nothing. Six months in coma...what happened to him? What happened to his family? He could care less if he never walked again but his family didn't deserve it. His eyes water in his angst. "So there's no one to contact then?"_

" _No immediate family but-"_

 _His eyes fill with tears and the pain surrounding his heart is suddenly so unbearable. He pulls his arm away hard enough that IV pulls free, leaving a trail of blood on his arm. The nurse tries to grab him but he shoves him back so hard that he ends up on his back. The doctor quickly calls for help and it arrives just in time to hold him back from flipping one of the monitors._

" _Relax!" One of the nurses tries but he suddenly can't breathe and when he opens his mouth, the only sound that fills the room is a cry of agony. He doesn't know how he's going to survive with his family. He just wants to die. He struggles violently against the nurses that have his arms to the point where the doctor has no other choice but to force him to calm down._

" _Sedate him!" Another nurse approaches with a needle in hand and sticks it into the reconnected IV. He can only cry softly as the sedative takes effect. "Well then, if there's no one to contact-"_

" _There's just a note here to contact_ _the FBI...a Haymitch Abernathy." He moans softly to try and get their attention but it's probably not hard enough for them even to notice. When he got out of there, he was going to kill Haymitch and Gale for that matter. Gale, who promised to take care of his family and Haymitch who said nothing was going to happen to him or them. It's the last thought to cross his mind before the sedative takes it's full effect and knocks him out cold._

* * *

It was different this time. It wasn't like the first time when it was just her and Peeta. Right now, she was in an unmarked SUV followed by at least two unmarked vehicles. The tension in the car was palpable and it didn't help that little Maddy was still sick and stuck in a car for several hours.

When they finally arrive, they have to make it past a gate which has an armed guard at the front. After verifying all their identities, they allow them entrance down a driveway that led to an enormous house.

"What is this place?" Katniss asks.

"Where you'll be staying." Cato parks the car in the wrap-around driveway. Gale helps carry a sleeping Maddy into the house. Katniss stays outside for a moment, admiring her surroundings. The house Peeta and she had stayed at, was big enough; this, was five times as big. She turns her head and notices that the other two vehicles park behind them. At least four more agents grab their bags from the cars and head inside. Even Haymitch was there this time.

"Let's go." He tells her.

"I don't understand what's happening?" Katniss asks. "Who are all those people?" She asks. Cato, Gale, and Haymitch.

"They're all FBI agents." Haymitch barks. He pulls four photos out of his briefcase. "For the time being, they'll be referred to as Agent Smoke, Agent Fox, Agent Bravo, and Agent Ghost. You are not to interact with them. You hear me, Katniss?"

"Why not?"

"They know what their job is and I don't want them to lose focus. They've already been told to keep an eye out, at a distance." Haymitch reiterates. "Don't defy me on this!" Katniss puts up her hands. She didn't understand why he was so adamant about that point but she really wasn't keen on befriending any of them anyway. "Gale and Cato will be staying as well."

"How long do I have to stay?" Katniss is afraid to hear the answer.

"There's no time right now. But I can't let you leave until I'm sure you're safe." Haymitch stands. "Cato and Gale will be in the east wing with you and Maddy. The rest, will be in the west wing. Now, I have to go." Gale and Cato see him out.

"This place is a freaking fortress!" Cato exclaims on his way back into the room they were just in. He was right. The mansion was surrounded by acres of land and a gate, which was guarded; not by some rent-a-cop either, but more armed officers. This place was no joke. "I didn't know the FBI had this kind of reserve."

"Yea...The privileges of being related to an FBI director." Gale adds.

"Are there rules here?" Katniss asks.

"Well, you're not going to be able to go anywhere. They're not letting anyone in or out of this place." Cato says.

"So, am I in jail?"

"No. Protective Custody." Gale says. "I've never seen Haymitch like this, Katniss. He's genuinely concerned for you and Maddy's safety. He's pulling out all the stops."

"He's scared." Cato lets slip.

"Okay, listen," Gale starts. "I didn't want to say any of this while Haymitch was here but..." He shakes his head.

"What, Gale?"

"Look, out of the four agents that are here, I know three of them. This last one, Agent Ghost," He shakes his head again. "I don't know about him."

"We don't know him." Cato adds. "You can't just not trust him though."

"After what happened with Thresh, I'm not taking any chances." Gale says. "I don't trust him."

"Come on, man." Cato tries.

"He's weird!" He exclaims. "Have you ever talked to him? He never looks you in the eye; which, by the way, is a telltale sign that someone is lying. And, he's always clearing his throat...like he's...I don't know...maybe, forcing his voice..."

"I think you're a bit scarred from the whole Thresh thing..."

"No, I just got shot by him!"

"And I _fell_ thirty feet to my death!" Cato throws back.

"Thirty feet?! I got shot! In the liver! Thirty feet?!" Gale repeats. "Big baby!"

"Oh yea? I-"

"Enough, children!" Katniss shouts. She gestures to Gale. "Go on with whatever you were saying."

"But really, Cato...What do you know about this guy? He's supposed to be some FBI rockstar...best of the best...but we've never heard of him?!" Gale pushes. "Oh, and when you try to look him up, his file is confidential?"

"Restricted access, huh?" Cato rubs his chin pensively. "That is interesting. Have you spoken to Haymitch about it?" He nods.

"Yea, but he doesn't want to hear anything about it. He swears by this guy; vouches for him."

"Haymitch's instincts are usually on point. You should just drop this."

"Maybe...but I don't trust him." Gale turns to Katniss. "Stay away from him, Katniss."

"Apparently I have to stay away from all of them."

"That's going to be impossible, though." Cato says. "There's only one kitchen and their job is to protect you and Maddy. They have to be watching you all the time. So I wouldn't stress that either."

"I'm just trying to figure out what I'm going to tell Maddy."

* * *

"Is this a magic castle?" Maddy asks as she runs from one side of the room to the window. Thankfully, she was feeling a whole lot better.

"Sort of, sweetie."

"Why are we here?"

"We're just on a little vacation."

"Vacation? Like Daddy?" She suddenly regretted using that out but what else could she say.

"Not like Daddy but almost. Uncle Gale is here and Cato. You remember Cato?" She nods. Thankfully, Maddy doesn't ask anything else as she runs off to play somewhere. Katniss was happy that Maddy seemed to be coming along. She was happier now, albeit not to the extent that she was before everything but she was progressing. Katniss biggest fear was that she'd never smile again like she smiled with Peeta; that marvelous toothy smile that matched Peeta's. To never again see her like that, would be a loss to the world. She cradles her head in in her hands and sighs.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Katniss looks up and just barely catches the gaze of the man in the room. "I just need to get..." He grabs a book off the table and turns to leave.

"You're Agent Ghost, right?" The giveaway was that he was avoiding all eye contact, just like Gale had said.

"I am." Katniss had to agree that something was off about him. She couldn't really get a good look at him but there really was no reason for him to be so standoffish. He was average height, but muscular, much like Peeta had been. His build actually reminded her a lot of Peeta but the main differences were that he was a brunette with more hair. Peeta always liked keeping his hair short; he said it was easier to maintain. This guy had a trimmed beard and, from the brief glance she got, his eyes were a chocolate brown.

He was relatively attractive and that thought, threw her for a loop. No one was as attractive as Peeta. No one would ever compare. Since Peeta, she wasn't even into brunettes, or anyone, for that matter. So why was this guy different?

He's walking away when she stands. "Wait!"

"Yes?" He doesn't turn to look at her though. She needed him to turn for her. So she could really take a look at him. Really look at him and complete demolish all of what her body was feeling.

"How can you protect me if you can't even look at me?" She hears him scoff.

"I'll be around." With that, he walks away. Katniss covers her face with her hands. She needed to find out more about this guy and why these feelings were sinking in.

* * *

Katniss wasn't the only one who'd been pulled in by Agent Ghost. Maddy seemed to always find her way to him. He tried to keep away, that much was evident. But Maddy wasn't to be denied.

Maddy and Katniss were seated in their room, drawing together when Agent Ghost walks past the doorway. Maddy throws her crayons down and chases after him.

"Maddy!" She calls but she keeps going. Katniss stands with a groan and follows. "Maddy!" She calls but gets nothing. She does hear giggling coming from downstairs. So Katniss makes her way over to the banister that over looked the foyer.

There, she catches sight of Maddy at the bottom of the stairs with Agent Ghost ten feet away. His back is turned to her as he stops walking. He turns to look making Maddy freeze. Agent Ghost doesn't stay long before he continues to walk. But Maddy takes a few steps towards him. Again, Agent Ghost stops, turns, and Maddy freezes again.

She was playing green light, red light with him. Katniss can't stop the smile that creeps up. One more time, she watches the display. Maddy's right on his heels now. Agent Ghost bends down but when he reaches for her, she runs off in a fit of giggles in the opposite direction. He stands, with an uncharacteristic smirk, and takes a step in her direction. He suddenly regrets it though; the smirk disappearing from his features before he turns back and walks away.

Katniss hadn't heard those giggles in so long. But why, of all people, did Agent Ghost elicit them? And why was he still on her mind?

* * *

She saw plenty of the other agents, but very seldom saw Agent Ghost. She'd see all the others twenty to thirty times a day but Agent Ghost was about twice. She was told that Agent Ghost preferred the night shift; Katniss considered that that's probably how he got his nickname. But the next time she saw him, the scene broke her heart.

"Maddy, come on! Don't run in the house!" Katniss yells. She'd escaped from her grasp again. To where, she was still trying to figure out. But once she found her, she was playing again with Agent Ghost. Katniss had to stop and hide behind the wall to avoid being seen by him. He seemed to get the gist of today, stopping and turning more often. This time, though, when she was just a foot away, he kneels and reaches for her. Maddy jumps into his arms without a second thought. She latches onto him tightly, cuddling into his neck.

Agent Ghost stands and wraps her in his arms in tight hug. She doesn't miss the look on his face. His eyes closing tightly as he buries his head in her hair. Just as quickly, he opens them and attempts to shake off whatever it was that momentarily consumed him.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asks.

"Mhm. Mommy's looking for me." She informs him.

"Let's listen to your mom, okay?" She nods. Agent Ghost makes a move for the stairs. Katniss suddenly realizes that they're headed her way. If he saw her there, he'd know she'd been watching. So she'd have to do something.

"There you are!" She steps out all of a sudden. She hears Agent Ghost clear his throat and drop his gaze.

"I was just about to come find you." He tries to hand her off to her but Maddy refuses to let go.

"Maddy? Sweetie?" Katniss rubs her back softly, trying to coax her off but Maddy only cuddles into him more.

"Hey," he perks her up. "Remember what I asked?" He raises his head to meet Maddy's gaze. Katniss tries to look at him now but he turns them some so she can only see Maddy. "Listen to your mom." She half groans, half whimpers before she reaches for Katniss. Once she's secure in Katniss' arms, he turns away.

"Wait!" Maddy pushes off her mother some so she can see Agent Ghost. He only turns his head. Maddy raises a hand to her chin then drops it to meet the other one which is horizontal by her chest.

He smirks and drops his head in a nod. "Goodnight."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, following, and support.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks once again for all the support. All will be explained in due time so please be patient. I should add that I know very little sign language, the rest is mostly the internet and an elective I took in college so I hope I don't offend anybody with anything. There is very little of it in my story anyway, mostly just vague references. So enjoy for now and thanks again.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing; simply working with the idea.**

* * *

His eyes were beyond irritated at this point. But, that's what he got when he wore his contacts almost twenty-four hours a day.

Agent Ghost was currently doing his rounds through the house when a light in the kitchen catches his attention. The light quickly disappears but he's already making his way to it. He has his hand on his gun, which is still in tucked away in his holster, as he makes his way through. He hugs the wall, peaking in just enough to see little Maddy sitting with a glass of milk at the counter. Agent Ghost sighs in relief before he walks in.

"What happened to sleeping?" It's relatively dark in the kitchen with the only the moonlight as their guide. But she doesn't need to see who it is to smile brightly at him. She quickly scrambles to her feet and collides into him. Agent Ghost doesn't understand why she's so attached to him. She barely knew him.

"Come!" She pulls on his hand until he's at the stool next to hers. Maddy struggles to climb up but manages by herself.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to talk to strangers?" She shakes her head.

"No. That was Daddy."

"And what did your father tell you."

"He said, _don't talk to people you don't know. Don't listen to people who tell you they're looking for their puppy. Or candy!"_ She recites exactly the way Peeta had once said it. Agent Ghost can't help but laugh.

"Very good. So why are you talking to me?" She laughs now.

"You remind me of my daddy!" He drops his head.

"But I'm not your father." He affirms.

"But you could be!" She exclaims. "You're a lot like him."

"No." Maddy nods vigorously.

"You're tall, like him. You smell like him." She points at his weapon. "Daddy has one like that!"

"This is for work."

"Mhm. Daddy used to work for the BI to!"

"FBI." He corrects. "Okay...but do I look anything like your father?" Maddy digs through her pockets for something. She pulls out a picture and shows it to him.

"This is Daddy!" Agent Ghost takes a moment to examine the picture. It was a picture of Maddy, in the arms of Katniss, who was in the arms of Peeta; if there was a literally perfect, that snapshot was it. The smiles on their faces was a clear indicator of how happy they had been.

"But I don't look anything like your father." He points out. "Look? His hair is yellow. Mine is brown."

"One year, for Halloween, Mommy painted my hair orange." She touches his hair. "You could paint yours."

"Well, what about this?" He strokes his beard.

"Daddy had one once. But Mommy didn't like it. She said it was itchy." He shakes his head. He looks over the picture again. What could he tell her to make her back off?

"Here! His eyes are blue! How do you explain that?" Maddy perches herself up on the stool to get a better angle. She grabs his face and stares into his eyes. She's staring so intensely that suddenly she breaks out in giant grin.

Agent Ghost pulls himself away from her. He drops his head as he hunches over the counter. "You need to go back to bed."

"But-"

"Now!" He raises his voice. He can hear Maddy start to cry, startled at his outburst. But before he can take it back, calm her, or do anything, she bolts. "It's for the best." He whispers.

* * *

"Maddy, honey." Katniss tries. "What's wrong?" She'd been in a funk the past few days and Katniss was afraid that she'd regressed. She didn't want to speak to her, Gale, or anybody. The only person who could possibly get her out of this was the one person she was scared to approach. But, at this point, she was willing to do anything. "What if I get Agent Ghost up here?" Maddy flips around in her bed.

"Does he want to see me?" It was the first sentence she'd said in days.

"I can find out." Maddy smothers herself back into her pillow.

"He's probably still mad at me." Katniss rubs her back soothingly.

"Why would he be mad at you?" She turns back over.

"Because..." The tears start up. "The other night," and suddenly she's full out crying. Katniss pulls her daughter into her, holding her tightly. She was beyond concerned now. What the hell was he doing with her at night? Alone? And now Maddy wasn't speaking and only cried?

Katniss leaves Maddy alone for a minute to ask Gale to stay with her.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"I need you to stay with her. What room is Agent Ghost in?"

"Why?" He quirks his eyebrow at her but Katniss wasn't up for the third degree today.

"Now, Gale! What room is he in?" He'd known her long enough to know that when she's like this, just steer clear.

"The Hampshire." That's all Katniss needs as she turns on her heels and starts for his room. Once she finds it, she pounds on the door relentlessly and she hears him scramble around in there.

"Open the door!" She commands. His hands cover his face which Katniss assumes is his way of rubbing the sleep off but it's the perfect cover for her intentions. She pushes him roughly enough that he topples over his bed. "What the hell were you doing with my daughter?!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

" _The other night_..." She pushes. "What were you doing with her, you bastard?!" She barrels for him but he dodges her, pushing her away. It's hard for him defend himself when he had to keep from looking at her but he grabs her when she lunges for him, turning her so her back is flush with his front. Now, she couldn't see him.

"I don't know what the hell is going on in your head, but nothing happened!"

"Is that why Maddy hasn't spoken in three days?! Or eaten?! Or left the room?!" She struggles against him but his grip remains firm. She continues her struggle not letting up until he answers.

"She asked me to be her father!" She stills at his confession. "And I can't do that." When he's sure she's calm, he releases her and walks past her to his window. "I read over your file." He starts. "I'm so sorry that your husband was gunned down. I can't imagine how hard this must be for both you and your daughter."

"She wants you to be Peeta?" Katniss can only see the back of his head as he nods. "You can't replace her father."

"Nor do I want to. Agent Mellark left big shoes to fill."

"I have to talk to her." She realizes. "And you have to stay away from her." He nods.

"I will." She was right. There would be no easy way to fix this. Going cold turkey would be the only way. "I don't want to make this any harder for you." She turns to walk away but stops in the doorway.

"I'm sorry I thought you were a-" He waves her off.

"You were just being a good mother." Katniss turns and leaves him alone. "Just like I knew you'd always be."

* * *

"He's not your father!" Katniss says for the hundredth time.

"Yes he is!" Maddy pushes. Katniss grabs her wrist before she can run.

"No-"

"Yes! Look!" She shoves the picture of the three of them into Katniss' chest. "See?"

"All I see, is a picture of you, me, and, Daddy. No Agent Ghost."

"You have to look!" She points at the picture.

"Baby, Daddy and Agent Ghost look nothing alike." Katniss points at the picture. "Daddy is blonde, with blue eyes, like yours, remember? Agent Ghost has brown hair and brown eyes. Not like Daddy."

"Blue! You have to look!" She screams before she finally frees herself and runs away. Katniss hides her face in her hands as she starts to cry. If only Maddy understood how hard this all was for her as well. She'd lost Peeta too and this constant reminder was sure to break her again.

"Are you okay, Katniss?" Gale walks into the room. "I heard the screaming."

"Gale, this is so hard for me." She says as she wipes the tears away.

"I know."

"Why does she think he's her father?" He shrugs.

"I don't know. The guy looks nothing like him. Or is anything like him either. This guy..." He gestures into the air. "He's brooding, melancholy at best. Versus Peeta, who's smile would light up the room." Gale laughs as he remembers but he instantly drops his head and frowns. "I'm sorry."

"I miss him too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing; simply working with the idea.**

* * *

It was such a depressing day for Katniss. Maddy's birthday was today and she had nothing. They couldn't order a cake because, apparently, the FBI thought someone might try to kill them all with a poison cake. They couldn't get any gifts in either for similar reasons. How was she supposed to explain all this to a four year old? Maddy would never understand.

"Happy birthday, baby girl." Katniss greets her.

"Yea!" She jumps into bed with Katniss. "I'm four today!"

"Yes you are." She pushes Maddy's bangs back. Maddy sits there waiting for her present. Katniss had thought about what to get her when she couldn't actually get her anything. "Here." She reaches behind her neck, unclasping her locket.

"Ooh!" Maddy's eyes light up. Katniss wanted to give it to her when she was older but, it would be hers eventually anyway. "What is it?"

 _Flashback_

" _Stop it!" Katniss screams in a fit of laughter._

" _Stop what?" He laughs along with her, not letting up on his tickling. Peeta throws his arms around her, turning them so he's laying on top. He stares down at her as she plays with the locket that hangs between them._

" _This is nice." Katniss tells him._

" _I know." She eyes it curiously._

" _Is it just a necklace or does it do something else?" He sits up with Katniss joining him to lean against the headboard._

" _It's actually a locket." He pulls it off to show her. It opens up like a book where a picture goes on each end with a slot in the middle for another two. Katniss furrows her brow as she looks at it._

" _It's empty." He chuckles._

" _No it's not." He flips to the back where there's a picture of Katniss and her sister._

" _You have our pictures there?"_

" _Well, I love you and your sister but that's it. So you're both in here." She looks up at him._

" _That's sweet." Peeta ducks down to kiss her softly._

" _Actually," he throws the necklace around her neck. "I wanted you to have it."_

" _Peeta, that's not necessary."_

" _It's okay." He kisses her cheek. "It looks better on you anyway."_

" _You're sure?" Katniss admires it fondly. It really was beautiful; something she'd never seen before._

" _Yes." She opens it up looking at the two empty spots._

" _I'm going to put a picture of you in here." She throws her arms around his neck. "So I always have something to remember you by." He smiles as he pulls her arms off of him. She looks at him, confused as to why he's suddenly leaving. "Peeta?"_

" _I'm actually hoping that you'll wear something else that will remind you of me..." He reaches for the top drawer in their nightstand and pulls out a small box. Peeta keeps smiling as he stands then drops to one knee by the side of the bed._

" _Peeta..." Her eyes are wide now._

" _I know I've done this once before but," he chuckles briefly. "Now that I know something more about you other then you're stubborn," She laughs softly._

" _Impatient, right?"_

" _That too." He kisses her hand. He looks up at her, catching her gaze. "God, you're still the most beautiful woman on the face of the planet..." He digresses. "I'd be more than lucky to be able to wake up next to you, with those one-of-a-kind grey eyes staring back at me..." He keeps getting distracted by her beauty. "You know, you've never sung for me before since that day..." He says, remembering that day in the woods._

" _I didn't sing for you that day!" They share a laugh. "But I will, if you want me too."_

" _I do. But we have forever for that...if you'll allow it." He opens the small box in his hands to show her the diamond ring he has. "But even if you don't ever sing for me, I know that I want to spend forever with you. So, I'm hoping that...maybe now, that you have a choice..." Katniss chuckles. "That you'll marry me."_

" _Will it be as good as the first time?" The tears stream down her face as she looks down at him._

" _Well, we won't have a psycho after us..." They laugh again. "So...it will be so much better."_

" _Better? My ex-husband left me with high standards..."_

" _Give me a shot..." He smiles at her. Katniss nods several times._

" _Yes. Yes, Peeta I'll marry you." His grin grows as he slips the ring onto her finger._

" _Now kiss me for good measure!"_

* * *

"Your father gave it to me." Maddy eyes the necklace curiously.

"Really?"

"Yea, look..." Katniss pops it open, showing her the pictures inside.

"That's me!" She points at the first picture. "That's Daddy! And Aunt Prim! And who's that?" She asks while pointing at the last picture.

"That's your grandmother."

"Grandmother?" Maddy repeats. She knew Haymitch was her grandfather but never had she been introduced to her grandmother before.

"That's my mother." Katniss tells her softly. Even though her mother pretty much abanodened them, she was still family; someone close to Katniss whether she wanted to admit it or not.

"Oh! How come she hasn't come to see me?" Maddy asks.

"She's-" Katniss wanted to say that she was dead but Maddy was still too young to understand all that, as was evident when they tried to explain to her about Peeta. "She's with your daddy."

"Ooh." Katniss throws the locket around Maddy's neck. "I can have it?"

"Yes. So you always have your family close to you." Katniss kisses her head.

"But what about you?" Maddy asks. She looks down at her wedding ring, which she refused to take off even after several months.

"I always have everyone close." She hugs Maddy into her. "And I always have you." Maddy hugs her mother tightly.

"Thanks Mommy!"

"Happy birthday, Maddy."

* * *

But after that morning, reminiscing about Peeta and the horrible birthday Maddy would have, Katniss had to hold back the tears. She'd explained the whole situation to Gale who honestly had no solutions for her. Maddy was downstairs with him while she cleaned up Maddy's room. She had a pegboard up on one side of the wall with a bunch of her drawings tacked up. Katniss couldn't help but admire them. Lucky for Maddy, she'd inherited Peeta's ability to draw. He'd always been wonderful at it and apparently, so was their daughter.

Comparing the two of them almost brought her to tears. But it was the next thing on Maddy's pegboard that broke her. It was Maddy's wish list; the copy of the Christmas list Peeta had helped her make. Number one had been a sibling but now, at the top of the list, written in her own handwriting, without any help whatsoever, _Daddy to come back from vacation_.

"Oh Peeta..." Katniss has to hang onto the wall to keep from falling to her knees. She'd give Maddy everything if she could but that one, she'd never be able to give her. It broke her heart even more at that moment. She wondered if this would ever get any easier, for either of them.

"Katniss?" She quickly wipes away her tears before she turns towards the voice. "Come downstairs, quickly." Gale tells her.

There really was nothing else that could happen today that could make it worse. She follows him into the dining room where little Maddy is sitting happily at the head of the table. What surprises Katniss is that right in front of Maddy is a big cake with the words, _Happy Birthday, Maddy,_ written on it.

"Where did that come from?" Katniss asks Gale. He shrugs.

"It was in the fridge."

"How do we know it's not poisonous or something?"

"There's no way!" Gale whispers. "No one's brought it in. I checked the cupboards. I think, whoever did this, made it from scratch; from our own stuff. The house is clean so...the cake has to be clean too."

"Here we go!" Cato comes out with a bunch of newspaper hats. He places one on Maddy's head before he hands out the rest.

"But who?" Katniss tries to figure it out. Gale, Cato, and Agent Bravo were in the room and none of them seemed to have any clue as to how the cake got there. So it had to be one of the other three agents.

"Come on people, gather." Cato pushes them all closer. He sticks four candles into the cake and lights them. Katniss makes her way over to Maddy's right as they all begin to sing _Happy Birthday_. As the song comes to an end, Katniss kisses her daughter's cheek.

"Make a wish, baby." She has to hide her face in Maddy's neck as she blows out the candles. Katniss already knew what she was wishing for and her hiding, was the one thing that kept her from crying. "Happy birthday, Maddy."

She stands, letting the guys give them their versions of birthday presents. They all gave her oddball things. One, gave her a book that she was way too young to be able to read. Gale gave her a hand cruncher, which Maddy had fun trying to use. Cato gave her a bullet. Katniss wanted to kill him with it but Maddy had never been more fascinated. As long as she didn't try to eat it, Katniss would let her keep it.

By the end of the night, Maddy was worn out. Katniss carried her up to their bedroom, somewhat happy that she'd been able to experience anything for her birthday. Maddy kicks herself back to the ground when they get to their bedroom.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"I can do it. I'm a big girl now!" Maddy pushes the door to their room open, trudging to her bed. She stops when she sees something sitting on the foot of her bed. "Mommy?" She points to where it is.

Katniss tries to decipher what it is in the dark room. She flips the switch on and Maddy's the first one to recognize it.

"Huh!" She runs towards, scooping it up into her arms.

"A F-" Katniss is cutoff by an elated Maddy.

"A Furby!" She hugs it into her body making it say some ridiculous phrase. Maddy can't help but squeal.

"I-I..." Katniss didn't understand. She whips around to Maddy's wish list. But there was no way someone could have brought it in after the fact and before...it just left her thinking who. Maddy pulls a step stool towards the board. She crosses off number three on the list before she hops down happily. She places a kiss on the Furby's head.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Daddy?" Katniss says softly. "Agent Ghost?" Maddy crawls into bed.

"Mommy?" She quickly shakes her head and helps tuck her in.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Katniss runs her hand up Maddy's forehead.

"Mhm...I just wish Daddy could have come. But he works at night, right?" Katniss sighs. When was she going to get past this Agent Ghost phase. "That's why he needs to sleep. Maybe I can see him tonight!"

"No, no, honey." She frowns. "I-I'll talk to him for you." Maddy smiles. "Okay? You go get some sleep."

"But you'll talk to him, right Mommy?" Katniss nods.

"I'll talk to him."

* * *

Katniss knew his shift started at eleven. She waited until midnight to sneak out or try to because he knew she was there before she even knew she wasn't alone.

"You shouldn't sneak around when there are people with guns around." He scares her half to death.

"I-I," she stops to compose herself. "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" He stands in the shadows still.

"For what you did for Maddy."

"I haven't done anything. I've stayed away from her like you asked."

"You baked the cake."

"Baked?" He scoffs. "I don't bake. That's women's work. Ask Agent Fox." It's Katniss turn to scoff. She would strangle him if it didn't so much remind her of Peeta's stupid jokes sometimes. He'd say things like that to piss her off, or rile her up rather because he knew Katniss would go for his throat. But she never got mad; instead comments like that would lead to passionate affairs between the two.

"My husband used to bake."

"Agent Mellark? Really? You should probably keep that to yourself."

"Why? He was proud of it."

"Well, he kind of has a reputation to uphold. If the guys knew he baked-"

"Well, he's dead so..." Katniss regrets it the moment she says it. It would always be too soon.

"Yea, well still..." Agent Ghost says. They stand there in an awkward silence.

"Thank you for the gift too."

"I didn't-" She closes the gap between them instantly, which makes him cut himself off. Katniss doesn't do anything but stand inches from him. She can tell he's uncomfortable but he had to hear what she had to say.

"I know you'll never admit it but I know it was you."

"Then you don't know anything."

"She's only ever spoken to you. So, one way or another, she told you when her birthday was; what she wanted. You did this for her." After a couple of hours to think about it, that was her logic. It made perfect sense and she was sticking to it.

"And I can tell that you're stubborn to no end and will not drop this so...you're welcome." He sighs. "Even though I had nothing to do with it."

"Right. You should have come though." Katniss tells him.

"You know...you're a confusing woman. One second you accuse me of the unthinkable and to stay away from her. Now you want me there."

"After everything you did, you weren't curious to see if she liked it?"

"If I'm going to play your game..." He starts. "Every kid likes cake. So...I didn't have to be there to know she'd enjoy it." He steps around her, suddenly really uncomfortable with her proximity.

She grabs his arm, stopping him. "Vanilla."

"What?" He asks.

"Did you know vanilla is the most popular cake flavor for kids?"

"So?" He tries to pull his arm free, but she keeps her grip steady.

"Maddy's allergic...and you made chocolate?" Katniss questions suddenly. Her theory was flopping. How could Maddy have told him all of this? And why had he listened so intently?

"Our jobs are to protect you and your daughter. I guess it's a good thing whoever made that cake was paying attention and read her file." She reaches a hand up to touch his cheek. In the dark, Agent Ghost can't see, which allows her touch. "Whoa!" He snaps back. "What are you doing?"

"I-I don't know." She really didn't. Why did this feel so familiar?

"Well...you need to cut that shit out." Agent Ghost tells her.

"What shit?"

"Are you coming on to me?" She turns her head at the question. Katniss had been through this before, with Peeta. What if...

"What if I was?" She takes a step for him making him put up his hands to stop her.

"Whoa! Back up!"

"Why? Because you're a man..."

"Yea...I am..." He tells her.

"And next time, you'll ravish me?" Even in the shadow, she can see him flinch.

"I'd never." He tells her.

"Why?"

"This is my job! I would never let _this_ interfere."

"Peeta?"

"What?"

"No..." She shakes her head, trying to tame the raging thoughts in her head. While she's thinking about it, Agent Ghost manages slips away.

"You should probably go get some sleep. Wish your daughter a belated."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the very long wait. Between school, work, and life, it's tough but I'll get it done and I'll find a way to make it up to you guys. Thanks so much to all of you who are still out there waiting on this.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Simply working with the idea.**

* * *

Katniss hadn't seen Agent Ghost in weeks. She didn't even know if he was still working there. But, she was glad that he'd acquiesced to her request, at least when it came to Maddy because his disappearance didn't stop her from thinking about him.

She'd been having this reoccurring dream. It started with her standing in a dark room. The next thing she knew, a set of arms wrap around her. When she turns, it's a replay of when Agent Ghost had held her back from attacking him. Katniss does what she can to look at him but she can never get a clear look at him. So instead, she focuses on his arms, trying to fight him away. But suddenly, his grip loosens leaving Katniss confused. And then he laughs, but it wasn't Agent Ghost's laugh but Peeta's. She whips around in his arms coming face to face with Peeta.

Katniss smiles then starts to cry as she throws her arms around his neck and kisses him with everything she has. But when she pulls back, his face is shrouded in shadows. As he leans forward again, the limited light only shows her certain features; like his brown hair, his dark eyes, and his trimmed beard. This wasn't Peeta but Agent Ghost.

Katniss tries pushing him away, but he's too strong for her. So she has no choice when he leans into her and kisses her. She doesn't close her eyes so that she can watch him. The kiss though, isn't unfamiliar and her eyes close almost immediately as she falls deeper into the kiss, into the feeling he resonates of safety, strength, and love.

After that night, she'd woken up in distress. What was happening to her? Why was her mind playing such cruel tricks on her? His nickname was making more sense by the second; Agent Ghost was here to haunt her and Maddy.

But the feeling lingered long after the dream was over and it didn't help that the dream was progressing. Instead of just kissing, the next time they found their way to a bed. The next night, they were naked and it continued until they'd finally had sex. That night she'd woken up drenched in sweat. She couldn't keep going on like this; like she was betraying Peeta.

One side of her wanted to hide, do her best to never see Agent Ghost again. But the other side needed to know why he, of all people, made her feel this way.

"Katniss!" Gale finally shouts as he tries to get her attention.

"Mommy." Maddy cuddles into her.

"I'm sorry." Katniss kisses the side of her head reassuringly.

"Where's your head at, Katniss?" She shakes her head to clear her thoughts when suddenly the lights go out. Gale, Cato, and the other agent in the room snap up to a standing position. "Nobody move! Cato!"

"Agents respond, over." He says into his radio. "Someone, over!" One of them answers. "Go check the breakers, over." They hear another static response. Gale makes sure Katniss and Maddy are away from the windows before he gestures Cato over.

"Mommy?" Maddy whimpers.

"It's okay." She looks over to Cato and Gale. "Guys, couldn't it just be the rain?" There was a nasty storm, buckets of rain, lightning, and thunder.

"She's right." Another voice scares them. Agent Ghost is leaning against the doorway cloaked by the darkness. "Breakers are clean. No one's touched them."

"You checked them?!" Agent Ghost nods making Gale scoff incredulously. Agent Ghost crosses the room to the window they're standing by. He points out to the utility pole which is sparking.

"I'll radio in someone to fix it." Gale stops him.

"I'll do that." Agent Ghost backs off.

"I guess I'll start my shift early." He walks past them all which makes little Maddy squirm in Katniss' grasp.

"Dad-" Katniss manages to cover her mouth before she can finish but Agent Ghost freezes for a moment. He looks over at them for but continues walking. Just as he walks around the corner, Maddy escapes.

"Maddy!"

"Daddy!" She runs after him.

"Damn it." Katniss mumbles before she stands to follow.

"Did she just call him _Daddy_?" Cato asks.

"Not now!" Katniss doesn't get to leave because Agent Ghost returns with a duffle bag and Maddy in his arms.

"I think it might be a good idea for you and her to stay together." He hands her off but it doesn't come without Maddy whimpering. "Until the lights come back, I think they should stay here." Maybe the lights going out was due to the storm or perhaps it was the opportunity the people after them were waiting for. Either way, no one wanted to take any chances.

"I agree." Cato says. "We'll spend the time waiting here." Gale finally rejoins them.

"They can't send anyone out until the morning." He informs.

"So I guess, everyone is camping out in the living room tonight." Agent Ghost pulls his vest and his gun out of his bag. "I'll be making my rounds. I'll send someone to post out front."

"Why don't you just post?" Cato says making Gale shove him. "What?! He's here already." Cato turns to Agent Ghost. "I'll radio someone else to do rounds."

"Fine. I'll be just outside." Agent Ghost makes a move.

"I want to go with-" Maddy whines.

"Maddy!" Agent Ghost barks before she can finish. "Stay with your mom." She whines some more but only drops her head into the crook of Katniss' neck, remaining quite. Katniss tries to meet his gaze but he's in the dark so she can only see his silhouette.

* * *

Hours go by. Maddy is asleep, as are Cato and Gale but Katniss can't sleep. Not with the object of her discomfort so close. Every hour, Agent Ghost would walk past the living room, where they were staying. If he wasn't walking, he was standing right outside and that wasn't helping her sleep.

"You shouldn't be here." He clears his throat. "Go back inside." She's standing in the doorway watching him. He's leaned against the wall, his gaze down to the ground; not that it matters because it's usually too dark in the house to see anything and the blackout only makes it darker.

"I have to pee." She uses.

"So wake up Gale or Cato. Let one of them escort you."

"They're sleeping."

"As should you be."

"So I'm just supposed to pee right here?"

"What do you want me to do? This is my post!"

"Compromise." At this, he turns to look at her. "Escort me to the bathroom." But he doesn't answer. "Okay then. I'll just go by myself." Agent Ghost doesn't let her walk past him.

"Fine." He threads his hand through hers and basically pulls her all the way to the bathroom. Katniss tries to get a good look at him, specifically when the lightning lights up the hallway. But his back remains to her making it difficult.

"There, okay? Go. You have three minutes."

"You're timing me?"

"I thought we were compromising?" She goes into the bathroom but she doesn't need to go. It was all just an excuse to talk to him. Katniss leans against the door. What was with him? Even through the door she couldn't shake him. She needed to find out why.

"That didn't take long." He says.

"Nope." She walks next to him, waiting for him to lead. "So, what's your story?"

"My story?" He scoffs. "Are you really trying to get the low down on me right now?"

"Why not? We're technically living together and I don't know anything about you."

"Look, there's nothing to tell. I don't say much. I don't do anything out of the ordinary. I just do my job."

"And you have a problem with eye contact." He laughs incredulously.

"What is it with you and wanting to look at me?"

"Gale says that's a sign of lying."

"I'm sure he said that. But it's with good reason. You people haven't had the best luck with trusting people."

"So are you another one?"

"No." She laughs now.

"So why won't you look at me?"

"I don't look at anyone."

"You look at Maddy!" She pushes. "Why her?"

"She's a little girl. I thought she was harmless."

Katniss makes a move, cutting him off from walking. She's standing right in front of him when lightning strikes. It seemed her mind was going to play tricks on her, even outside of her dreams because she swears it's Peeta looking down at her. Her hands find their way to cup his face. Agent Ghost's places his hands over hers, pulling them away and trying to drop his head but Katniss fights him. She tries to keep his head up so she can look at him again but he grabs her hands and pushes her up against a wall.

"What are you doing?!" Agent Ghost Asks her.

"Why are you doing this?!" She cries. "Why are you haunting me, Peeta?!" She rips her hands free from his grasp and slams her hands against his chest.

"I'm not Peeta! I don't know why you and your daughter are relentless in this pursuit-" She keeps hitting him only stopping when Agent Ghost holds her hands hostage.

"You think this is easy for me?! Thinking of you?! Dreaming of you?! I only want to love Peeta! Forever! I don't care if he told me to move on if I found someone who made me feel the way he did! I can't!"

"Don't put me in this. I have nothing to do with this!"

"Then why do you haunt me?! Why do you remind me of the man I love?!"

"I can't tell you that...but I'm not your husband."

"No...Peeta would have kissed me already." He drops his head.

"Kat-" She doesn't understand why he never calls her by her name. Maybe it was because she never actually gave him permission. Either way, she didn't know. "I look at you and I wish that I could take the pain away. If only for a second..."

"Then kiss me..."

"Why?"

"Because it will put my mind to rest. Because when you do, I'll know you aren't my Peeta." Agent Ghost places a hand on her cheek and slowly leans into her.

"Will it get you off my back?" He whispers.

"Yes." He leans closer, ghosting his lips over hers. As Katniss watches, it's just like her dream. Agent Ghost is hidden in the shadows. She was suddenly scared that her mind would continue it's trickery and that she would think it was Peeta.

But she's not the only one who seems hesitant. Agent Ghost is shaking badly as his lips press against hers. The kiss is monotonous, nothing like Peeta's. That is, until he stops shaking and presses harder into the kiss. In her surprise, Katniss opens her mouth, giving his tongue access. Her arms encircle his neck as he carries her up so her back is against the wall. Her legs wrap around his waist, pressing them impossibly closer.

Their kissing is frantic now; lips, tongues, and hands are all over the place. Katniss tries to sneak her hand under his shirt but the Kevlar vest makes it impossible. Agent Ghost's arms eventually give out, placing her back down on the ground.

"We should stop..." He whispers huskily to her.

"Did you know him?" She asks.

"Who?"

"Peeta..."

"We might have met in passing."

"Then..." She tries to touch his face but he catches her hand. "How?" It didn't make any sense to Katniss. Her mind was too cruel to her. She could almost bank on the fact that the kiss had just been with her husband.

"Don't question anything." He tells her. "You got what you wanted..."

"Peeta-"

"Don't!" He snaps. "You said, if you got what you wanted, you'd get off my back. I've done what you asked."

"You did. But it didn't ease my thoughts." He scoffs.

"Then I'm sorry." He tries to move away but Katniss places her hands on his chest.

"Did he talk to you? Tell you about me?"

"What? I said, _in passing_..."

"Then you're my husband incarnate!" She pushes.

"No-"

"Then who are you?!" Agent Ghost pushes himself away from her.

"You should stay away from me." He tells her. "Just like they all say!"

"And what if I refuse?" Katniss asks as she follows him back to the living room.

"It's in your best interest to listen to them."

"I think I can take care of myself!" She throws at him.

"This isn't about just you! You have your daughter! Listen to what your told! If not for your sake, for Maddy's! This isn't a game, Katniss!" Agent Ghost calms down enough. "Please. Stay away from me. For your own good."


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright so just a short chapter to connect the next chapter where things really get crazy. Just know that this chapter is inspired by the masses of you who reviewed and messaged me to not do _this_. You guys put the thought in my head and I had to do it. Enjoy and I'll post the next chapter very soon. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It's been night after night of sleepless tossing and turning for Katniss. Since she and Agent Ghost shared that heated make out session, it both haunts and taunts her. It felt so good to be wanted again like that, to feel how badly someone else wants you. She doesn't know anything about him but she's sure that he was equally as desperate to feel her in that kiss they shared. But now she hasn't been able to sleep. It's been weeks of that and not seeing Agent Ghost that it was taking all her will power not to sneak into his bedroom and do something really desperate.

Nothing is different by the sixteenth day except tonight, Katniss is on her way back to her room from getting a late night snack-which was really a pretense to see if she can find Agent Ghost-when she finds Gale huddled next to the living room window.

"Gale? What are you doing sitting here in the dark?"

"Can't sleep." He answers without turning back to look at her. Katniss scoffs as she makes her way to him.

"I know the feeling." She tries offering him some of the crackers she's holding but he refuses with a shake of his head. "Mind if I join you?" He moves over enough so she can sit next to him on the couch. They sit in silence for a long time, simply staring out into the night, until Gale speaks up.

"Katniss...there's something I have to tell you."

"I'm listening."

"It's about Peeta." She stops breathing long enough to contemplate if she actually wanted to hear this or not. Katniss stands and tries to walk away but Gale grabs her wrist. "Please..."

"I can't, Gale. If it has to do with Peeta, I can't anymore. You all have been lying to me-to us for so long!" Katniss whispers harshly.

"I didn't know how much danger Peeta was in."

"But you did know that he was in danger! That he was the target! And you never told me!"

"It was confidential, Katniss."

"You saw how much I suffered first hand, Gale, how much Maddy suffered! How could you let us go through that?!"

"It doesn't change the fact that he's gone, Katniss. And I am sorry that we had to keep that hidden from you but-"

"No, Gale! Please...whatever it is, just never tell me."

"I can't! It's eating me up inside!" Katniss tries to pull away but Gale only continues. "He told me that some guy at the park was taking pictures of him and I didn't listen to him! That guy was the start of everything! If I'd done my job right, I could have put it all together sooner! I could pushed Haymitch to do something!" He drops his head but it's not quick enough that Katniss doesn't see him start to cry.

"Gale-"

"It's my fault Peeta is dead! If would have taken him seriously, you would have him here! Maybe I would be the one who's dead but not him! He'd be okay and I wouldn't have to see you like this or Maddy practically begging some nobody to be her father! It's my fault!" He cries and Katniss doesn't know what to do but to throw her arms around him. Her own tears start up as she holds him.

"It's not your fault, Gale. And as much as I would like to blame Haymitch, it's not his fault either. No one could have seen this coming and I would never blame you or anyone else assigned to this case."

"I'm just so sorry, Katniss."

"I know, Gale." They hold each other for a long while until Gale pulls away.

"Just know, Katniss, I'll always be here for you. Anything you or Maddy need, I'm here."

"I know and thank you." Gale wipes the tears from his face before he reaches out to wipe away Katniss'. She's somewhat distracted by the feeling that she's being watched that she doesn't see it coming; it being Gale leaning into her and kissing her on the lips. She pulls back instinctively the moment their lips touch.

"I'm sorry. I just had to do that once." Gale walks away, leaving Katniss sitting on the couch in thought. She knows that Gale probably kissed her out of the vulnerability they both currently shared but she felt nothing. Nothing except that still nagging feeling that someone was watching her. She whips around to stare out into the darkness of the corridor. She just barely manages to see the moonlight reflecting off the metal of something before it disappears down the hallway. She's quickly on her feet to see if she was really starting to lose it.

When Katniss turns the corner, it's clearly Agent Ghost's retreating form.

"Wait, Peet-Ghost!" She quickly corrects herself.

"Please, carry on. I'm simply doing my rounds." But he doesn't stop which forces Katniss to catch up to him and latch onto his forearm. He finally stops, never turning to look at her but simply stares off away from her towards another dark hallway.

"It's not what it looks like!"

"I don't know what you mean." He says plainly.

"I know you saw Gale and I-"

"What you do is your business. Besides, who am I to judge an agent for kissing their charge?" He tries to walk away but she keeps a firm grip on his arm.

"Is that it then?" Katniss questions no one in particular.

"What?"

"Did you use to do witness protections and you fell in love with a charge?" She pries. Maybe that was their whole connection. He sighs softly.

"You're still trying to figure me out, aren't you?"

"Just tell me." She practically begs but he remains silent. "Did you fall in love with her and she died?"

"She's fine. Nothing of concern happened."

"You know that's how I met my husband." Agent Ghost straightens up.

"Good for you. Have a good night." One more time, he tries to leave but she pulls him back into her.

"You're mad at me..."

"Why would I be mad-"

"He kissed me, yes, but it meant nothing!" She quickly interjects. "I'm still in love with y-my husband." Katniss says.

"What does that matter anyway? He's dead." She turns him towards her and tries to meet his gaze but it's way too dark to see anything.

"It matters to me! It matters because I'm in love with Peeta and I always will be!"

"You're allowed to move on-"

"I don't care what you say or what he said...if he gave me permission once, I don't need it. There will never be another man in my life other than him. I love him now, always...forever. And that kiss meant nothing. I didn't even feel anything."

"I've heard Gale is a shit kisser. Maybe he's just not right for you."

"You're right. He's not but you-"

"Katniss..." He says with a hint of warning to his tone. She takes a step into him so very little space separates them.

"Why did it feel so good with you..." She thinks out loud. "When I barely know you?"

"You're lonely. Maybe you should seek out Gale-"

"Shut up." She whispers before her hands reach up to caress his face. He tries to remove them but her touch just feels too good for him to give it real effort. "You say you're not Peeta...you don't sound like him," Katniss' hand trails down to his beard. "You're not exactly like I remember but I can feel you." Katniss says before she rests her head on his chest and closes her eyes. "I feel like you're right here with me."

"Please..." He tries.

"I don't know why it's you that's been chosen to make me feel like this, why you're here to torture me...But just know that I will always love you and there will never be anyone else. I never wanted to fall in love but you changed that for me. It was only you who could do that and without you, I will never love anyone the way I love you. Always, Peeta." Katniss knows her tears are soaking through his shirt, but she doesn't care. In his arms, she feels like she's with Peeta and she wants to savor the feeling for as long as he'll allow.

Agent Ghost can feel his own tears threatening to fall. He quickly turns her head up towards him and kisses her passionately. It doesn't last long but it's enough to leave her in a daze.

"Your husband is dead. You'll only further hurt yourself if you keep this game up. Please stay away from me."

* * *

 **I never had any intention of putting any Galeniss in this but you guys got me thinking lol. You guys should know me better. I hate Gale. Until next time.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I own nothing; Simply working with the idea**_

* * *

It's almost a month from that night that Katniss finally sees Agent Ghost again. She thought that the time would do her well but it didn't. All she could think about was how similar him and Peeta were. Or was she really just losing it; maybe her lack of male contact was affecting her adversely. She'd tried to suppress all of it; his lips, his touch. Katniss just missed Peeta and was using Agent Ghost as a scapegoat. But why him? Why not Gale, who spent almost every minute of his time with her or Cato who somewhat resembled Peeta. Hell, even Haymitch would have made more sense at this point. She'd done what she could to keep her mind off him but seeing him again, after so long, only reiterated everything for her.

"Those night shifts are getting to you, Ghost." Cato jokes. Agent Ghost had a cup of coffee in one hand as he leans against the counter. He's decked out in his vest and his gun is holstered to his waist. The main difference today was that he was looking at all of them; with sunglasses, but none the less, looking at everyone.

Gale stops Katniss from walking any further into the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing here?!" It was very rare for any of them to see Agent Ghost in the daytime. He only was around on his days off or when he needed to eat. Gale, in particular, preferred it that way.

"Agent Fox isn't feeling well. I'm working her hours." Agent Ghost informs.

"So who's working the night shift?" He shrugs.

"If she's feeling better, she will. If not, I guess I'm working a double."

"Yea, well," Gale starts, "we got it from here." He says in an attempt to get him out of there.

"Gale, come on." Cato tries but Gale doesn't want to hear any of it. At the end of the day, he still didn't trust Agent Ghost.

"No, Cato." Agent Ghost says. "It's okay." He sticks around a bit longer, trying Gale's patience but it's Katniss who really forces him to go. The whole time Agent Ghost is standing there, her eyes don't leave him. It's as close to really seeing him that she's ever come to and now, she was taking full advantage. At least she tries to until he clears his throat and abruptly turns away. He walks around the table and places his mug in the sink. He takes a step forward but freezes momentarily.

"Something wrong, Ghost?" Cato asks.

"No...uh..." Agent Ghost quickly shakes his head and readjusts his sunglasses. "It's just-"

He cuts himself off when he sees it again. First, it was a red light on the counter and then it was on the table for a second. Agent Ghost doesn't even contemplate his next move as he dives over the table taking Katniss into his arms and onto the floor just as a barrage of bullets fly through the window.

Cato and Gale drop to the floor along with them. Agent Ghost shields Katniss with his body as he slowly shimmies them just out of the kitchen and into the hallway. A bullet grazes his arm making him groan in pain.

"Katniss!" She hears Gale shout.

"I'm okay!" Katniss' hands find their way to Agent Ghost's wound. She rips the shirt some so she can get a good look at his injury.

"It's fine! Just a flesh wound." He tells her. She doesn't listen as she examines it further. "It's really al-" But he groans when Katniss wipes the blood from it. "Damn it, woman! That hurts!"

She'd normally respond to that type of outburst; being called _woman_ wasn't a favorite of hers. The only person who could call her that was Peeta and even then, it was usually a way to rile her up, right before they were intimate. So right now, instead of being angry, a pang of longing runs through her, particularly because of the way it comes out. Agent Ghost sounded just like Peeta; just like their first argument in the car on their way to New Jersey. The tremors in her body were quickly taking over. Katniss throws an arm around Agent Ghost's neck and holds onto him tightly.

"It's okay." He whispers so only she can hear. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." But that doesn't help with calming her down. His voice was suddenly so different, so familiar. Agent Ghost pulls her tighter into him just as more bullets fly. He reaches for his radio to call it in before he shouts to Gale and Cato.

"We're alright!" Gale's and Cato's backs are against a wall just in sight of the other couple. "I'm going to try and make a run for it!" Gale exclaims.

"No! There's a sniper!" Agent Ghost yells back. He'd pat himself on the back if it wasn't for the eminent danger they were currently in. All that training in the academy had finally come through. He'd been able to recognize the dot from the laser sight soon enough and was able to get the target to safety. Now to avoid all damage from that deadly sniper.

"The hell if I'm going to let her stay with you!"

"Gale! Shut up! This isn't the time for that!" He shouts. "I will protect her with my life! I'd die for her!" He makes the mistake of looking down at Katniss who only stares at him. "What? Are you surprised?!"

"Yea, well," Gale starts up again. "If that's true, prove to me that I can trust you!"

"How?!"

"You have a gun! Cover me!" Agent Ghost cocks his gun.

"Move!" He fires several shots out, momentarily stopping enemy gunfire long enough for Gale to make his way over. "Back up's too far out! We have to get to the underground tunnel!"

"Where's Maddy?" Katniss asks. Agent Ghost and Gale stare at each other. "Where is she?!"

"I'm sure another agent has her." Gale says as he starts to frantically yell into his radio.

"Oh my god..." Katniss starts to panic. She tries to fight out of Agent Ghost's grasp but he holds steady. "I can't lose her!"

"It's going to be alright!" He tries to calm her. "It's going to be-"

"Mommy!" Maddy's standing at the end of the hallway looking directly at them.

"Stay there, Maddy!" Katniss tries but the gunfire scares her and she starts crying. "Maddy, relax!" But she can't hear her through all the noise and Maddy starts to move towards them.

"No!" Agent Ghost yells. "Gale!"

"I'm going-" Before he can finish, Agent Ghost's pushed him into Katniss.

"Stay with her!" The next thing they see is him running through all the bullets. He manages to pull Maddy into his arms just as she reaches the clearing. Before he can get them to safety a bullet knocks them both to the ground.

"No! Maddy!" Katniss screams. She fights against Gale but stops when she sees Maddy crawl out of Agent Ghost's arms. Maddy looks over at the lifeless man next to her. Katniss watches as she tries to shake him awake but he doesn't move.

"We have an officer down!" Gale yells into radio.

"I have to get to her, Gale!" Katniss fights.

"No!" He holds her tightly against him. "He just got shot! He's possibly-" He stops talking when Agent Ghost stirs. Maddy helps him sit up as best she can. He cringes and groans as he manages to sit up against the wall. "Ghost!" Gale shouts. He only makes an _I'm okay_ sign with his hand.

"Mommy!" Maddy yells as she tries to run to her. But even as weak as he is, Agent Ghost catches her. "Mommy!"

"Gale-" She tries to go but he's not letting her go. It was still far to dangerous.

"Mommy!" She yells some more. Agent Ghost kneels in front of Maddy, trying to calm her down but she's hysterical. Through the whole thing, and to his surprise, he's managed to keep his sunglasses on. He chucks them away and forces Maddy to look at him. Almost instantly, she calms down. She runs her hand down his face, smiling only briefly before she starts to shake like she's going to cry again.

Katniss can only watch on the verge of her own tears. There was only one person who ever could calm her down when she was like this. They had their own thing; their own language. But he was long gone.

Agent Ghost holds onto Maddy's shoulders for a moment. He releases her only to start making gestures with his hands. Slowly, but surely, Maddy responds. It takes Katniss awhile to realize they're signing to each other. Now Katniss is shaking. How could he know that? Agent Ghost makes a few more signs; one she recognizes as brave. Maddy nods and he places a kiss on her forehead before he lifts her up into his arms. They finally hear cover fire coming from upstairs giving them all a chance to get away.

Agent Ghost turns to them. "Gale! Get her out of here!" He tells him before he disappears with Maddy in his arms. But he doesn't disappear fast enough. When he'd turned to look at them, Katniss finally got that clear view of him.

"No! Come back!" Katniss cries.

"It's okay! He'll meet us back at headquarters!" Gale and Cato have to control Katniss. "Calm down!" But she won't. Not after what she'd just seen.

"You have to give her something." Cato says. Gale nods as Cato leaves.

"Gale! Did you see it?!"

"Katniss, please!" But she continues which forces Cato to prep a syringe. "Do it. I'm sorry, Katniss." She feels the prick and the darkness slowly consumes her. Even with the darkness, all she can see is blue.


	12. Chapter 12

**This story is rated M for a reason and this chapter is partly to blame. You have been warned. Thank you all for the support. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing; Simply working with the idea.**

* * *

All Katniss can hear is muffled, mumbles through the fog. But she's coming out of whatever they gave her.

"Maddy." She manages.

"She's okay." Gale is by her side.

"Where-"

"She's asleep in the other room." He helps her sit up.

"And Agent Ghost?"

"He's fine, too."

"He's got this gnarly bruise that runs down the right side of his back from that sniper shot! Man! I have to get me one of those vests!" Cato exclaims.

"Where is he?" She manages.

"Why?" Haymitch speaks up.

"I want to see him." Katniss says.

"That's out of the question." Haymitch says.

"Why?"

"Because I told you not to mess with any of them. Agent Ghost especially!" Haymitch borderline yells.

"The man saved my life. He took a bullet for Maddy! I think I owe him a thank you." Haymitch stands.

"I'll pass it on but as far as you seeing him goes, it's out of the question! He's been reassigned as of immediately." He grabs a folder off the table in front of them. "I expect a full report. And you," he points at Katniss. "Are to stay here until further notice." He leaves, slamming the door for effect.

"For what it's worth," Gale stands, heading for the door himself. "I think the guy deserves a medal for what he did." It's only Cato and Katniss now.

"Hey, Katniss?" Cato says. "If you really want to thank him, he was in the locker room about five minutes ago." He leaves her alone to think. Regardless of what was going through her mind, Agent Ghost had saved both of them. But the more she thought about it, things were starting to click. Maddy's attachment, his lack of eye contact, Haymitch's outburst.

* * *

The other agents in the building had no problem directing her to the men's locker room. She initially finds it empty but has to do a double take when she sees a duffle bag open on one of the benches. Katniss traces the stitching, recognizing it as one similar to the one Agent Ghost had. Her ears pick up the sound of a shower coming on.

Katniss slowly makes her way to the sound. Because she's unfamiliar with the layout, she walks right behind the open showers in the room. She doesn't mean to do it, just like she doesn't mean to stand there and watch him.

It's definitely Agent Ghost; he has the bruise down his back to prove it. Katniss can't help but watch him, standing there under the shower head. He turns his head some and Katniss notices that he's clean shaven now. He reaches blindly for what she thinks is a shampoo bottle. He lathers his hair but whatever he uses rinses the color out of his hair. When she looks back up, he's no longer a brunette but a blonde.

All of a sudden, Katniss doesn't understand as all the images come together. He's really a blonde, no beard, with a jawline she's only ever seen on one man. Her eyes trail down his back. Her hands start to shake as she brings them up to her face. The contours of his back were the same ones she traced in simple hugs and passionate love making. If her eyes go lower, there's a scar he has just on the inside of his left calf from where Snow shot him.

"Oh my god..." Katniss whispers to herself.

Then there's the blue from her drug-induced sleep; the blue from those eyes she fell in love with the moment she saw him. But it couldn't be possible. She saw the blood at the bakery; she was at his funeral. How was it possible that their four-year old saw it but she couldn't?

"Peeta?" It escapes her before she can even think about it. His head whips in her direction and Katniss crumbles at the sight. There he was. It was so irrevocably Peeta that she's running into his arms without a second thought. She doesn't care that her clothes are drenched from the shower. All she wants is to feel him; his arms around her and his lips on hers. She jumps up, wrapping her legs around his waist and capturing his lips in a kiss so full of longing.

And he kisses her back, with just as much want and love that he can give. He didn't know what had been harder; her heartache or his self-restraint. Watching her, wanting her everyday; having her so close but not being able to even look at her for fear of her recognizing him.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers into the kiss. His tears mix with hers and the water from the shower as they continue to frantically kiss and touch one another.

Katniss wants to ask why and where he's been all this time but she figures they have later for that. Right now, she needed to know that this was real.

"Peeta?" She pulls back to look into his baby blue eyes but she doesn't continue until he says something. And because she needs that bit of reassurance as well.

"Yea?"

"Make love to me." Peeta doesn't need to be asked twice. He places her back on the ground to peel off her shirt and pants. Katniss jumps back into his arms once she's fully naked. They watch each other for what seems to be forever before Peeta says something.

"I love you."

"I love you, Peeta." He lowers her onto his length making them both moan from each others absence. His strong arms hold her up as he thrusts in and out of her. Her arms are wrapped tightly around his neck. She tries to keep kissing him but the feeling of him is too much. Katniss' head rests by his ear, instead, moaning heavily. "Katniss," he huffs.

In his chase for both their releases and the slickness from the water, Peeta loses his grip placing her back on the ground. But they never separate; not their bottom halves or their lips on one another.

"Let me help you." Katniss caresses his face sweetly before she turns from him.

"Katniss?" But he gets it. Katniss uses the wall in front of them to support herself. Peeta steps closer into her, tracing his hand down her back then gripping her waist firmly. When he thrusts into her like that, Katniss almost loses it. Her hand slips from the wall but Peeta's arm snakes around her waist keeping her up. He runs his hand up the other arm she has supporting herself. He clasps his hand over hers and leans over her naked body.

Peeta kisses the spot where her back and neck meet. He trails his kiss off to her shoulder then up her neck. Katniss turns her to him so they can continue with their intense kissing.

"Peeta..." She straightens up as her orgasm hits her.

"Katniss..." He kisses her chin as she comes down from her high.

"Sorry," she huffs. "It's been so long."

"Never apologize for enjoying yourself with me." Peeta kisses her firmly. Katniss warps an arm back around his neck.

"Are you close?" He thrusts experimentally into her making them both hiss.

"Yea, I think so."

"Then please, Peeta. Don't stop." He kisses her once more before he continues. It feels good but it's not going to get him where he wants. He pulls out of her and quickly turns her in his arms.

"I want to see you." He corners her back against the wall, kissing her just as passionately. His hand slips to her thigh, lifting it up and around his waist. Her knees buckle as another orgasm hits her. Peeta's arm wraps around her waist, at first keeping her up but then lifting her up again into his arms.

"Peeta please..." She begs for his release because she needs to feel him.

"Oh god, Katniss," he drowns his moan into her neck as he releases all he has inside of her. Peeta's chest heaves and his breathing is ragged. He brings his hands up to tilting Katniss' head up to kiss her sweetly.

Katniss doesn't stop staring at him long after he's done kissing her. His hands roam her body, cleaning her up as best he can before he finally turns off the shower. He wraps his towel around her body. He digs through his locker for a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to dress her in. He's forced to put back on what he was wearing earlier that day; a pair of black slacks and his black buttoned down shirt. Katniss reaches up to his bicep where the hole from the earlier bullet just grazed; further proof that Agent Ghost really was Peeta. Before Peeta can button up his shirt, she throws her arms around his waist.

"Why, Peeta?" She cries into his bare chest. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I couldn't Katniss. It was for your own good."

"How Peeta?! Where have you been?! Do you have any idea what I've been through?! What Maddy's been through?!"

"Let's not have this conversation here." He leads her back to her room to have a private conversation but when they open the door, the trio is there waiting for her.

"Where-" Gale cuts himself off. "Peeta?!"

"Peeta?!" Cato asks astoundingly.

"Aw shit!" Haymitch stands. "Damn it kid! I told you to stay away from her!"

"I knew you knew!" Katniss tries to go for his throat but Peeta holds her against him. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Wait," Gale walks over to them and places a hand on Peeta's shoulder. "You're really here?" Peeta nods. Gale wraps his arms around him; Cato joins him seconds after.

"I don't understand..." Cato says with a shake of his head.

"Where have you been, Peeta?" Gale adds. Peeta can only shake his head.

"I was...uh..." He can't finish forcing Haymitch to.

"He was in a coma after the shooting." They all turn to look at Haymitch. "He was shot four times in the chest and once in the head. The bulletproof vest would have been enough if it wasn't for the headshot. He's lucky to be alive." Katniss turns to Peeta rubbing up his chest and to his cheek.

"So I don't remember what happened all that time." Peeta rests his head against Katniss. "I'm sorry."

"Peeta, you don't have to-" He cuts her off with a kiss.

"When Haymitch told me, I felt sick. I couldn't believe that I'd abandoned you and Maddy."

"If you were in a coma, you didn't abandon us Peeta. But why couldn't you tell me? What about after? Why the whole thing with Agent Ghost?"

"As long as he was _dead_ ," Haymitch starts, "no one would be looking for him. I planned to throw him into witness protection but they dug up Peeta's grave." Haymitch continues. "In New Jersey. They found out that he wasn't really dead."

"We thought me being near you would put you in danger. But I couldn't just go, especially if they could use you two as bait. And I was right. They came after you and Maddy to draw me out instead." Peeta tells her. "We thought you'd be safe if I stayed away, that I could protect you from afar and as long as you didn't know, everything would be okay." He cups her face. "But I wanted to tell you. So badly, Katniss! So I did the next best thing. Agent Ghost would be my cover. You have no idea what it was like to be so close to you."

"It's okay." Katniss whispers against him. She strokes his head softly. "It's okay." She turns to look between Haymitch and Peeta. "But you two can't keep this from me! We suffered so much and you were right there the whole time!"

"I'm sorry." Peeta repeats. She really didn't know how sorry he is for everything that's occurred.

"No more secrets." Katniss says.

"If that's what you want, sweetheart." Haymitch says.

"Never again." Peeta adds.

"So what happens now?" Katniss asks.

"Like I said," Haymitch stands. "Agent Ghost, or Peeta, has been reassigned." He looks around the room to the rest of them. "As have all of you."

"What about Katniss and Maddy?" Gale asks.

"Crane's not stupid enough to attack them if they're here at the federal building. Not that that's going to matter." He slams two folders in front of Gale and Cato.

"Crane?" Katniss questions Peeta.

"Katniss..." Peeta shakes his head.

"Peeta..." Katniss warns making Peeta relent.

"Crane's the guy who's after me." He clears his throat. "He's Snow's son."

"Are you kidding?! I thought were done with him!" Peeta shakes his head.

"No. He wants revenge for me killing his father."

"But it wasn't you who killed him..." He nods.

"As far as he knows, I'm the one responsible." Katniss goes to say something but Peeta doesn't let her. "And that's the way it's going to stay!" He quickly clears up.

"Fine. How long do we have to stay here?" She asks Peeta.

"You and the baby will stay here until our mission is over. Peeta's coming with me." Haymitch says.

"The hell he is! He needs protection too!" Katniss shouts.

"Haymitch, you can't let him do this." Gale says as he looks between the folder and him.

"It's not my decision." Haymitch says. Gale and Cato look at Peeta who stares back at them. Katniss looks first at Haymitch, then Gale and Cato, and finally to Peeta.

"You can't do this!" Gale yells at him. "This is a suicide mission!"

"What's going on, Peeta?" She was being left out of the loop again.

"It never would have been." Peeta says. "As far as everybody knew, I was dead."

"That's why I told you to stay away from her." Haymitch says absentmindedly.

"Shut it, old man!" Peeta hisses.

"Peeta?" He looks down at Katniss. "What are you doing?" He turns away, unable to explain it her. So Gale stands furiously and explains it to her.

"He's going to walk right into Crane's camp and turn himself over!" Gale shouts. "He'll kill you!"

"Peeta? That's not true." But he doesn't deny it. "No, Peeta! You can't! Not after I just got you back!"

"Katniss, you were never even supposed to know." He holds onto her shaking hands. "I was dead. The mission was to protect you long enough to infiltrate but Crane killed every agent that tried. We get wind of him and he's gone. Worst of all is Haymitch has lost contact with his man on the inside. We fear that they're dead too. Now, we have another lead and I'm the last option. If I don't act now, he'll run again and after he got so close to hurting you and Maddy, I can't allow this to go on. The only way to save you is for me to go."

"And maybe die?!" Katniss shouts.

"If that's what it takes to keep you two safe-"

"How can you say that to me?! I'm your wife! Whatever happened to _everything is going to be okay,_ huh? Now you're just going to give up?"

"I'm not giving up Katniss. I'm just being realistic! I would love to tell you that I will turn myself in and Haymitch and the boys are going to save me, but Crane's psychotic!" He shouts. "I'd be surprised if he doesn't shoot me dead the moment I get out of the car!"

"And you still want to do this?!"

"I have to."

"No!" She slams her fists into his chest. "How do you know that, Peeta?! How do you know that once you're dead he won't still come after us?! And then what? You won't be here to protect us!"

"Don't you see, Katniss? That's what I'm doing. I'm protecting you and our daughter."

"No, Peeta." She tries but he only shakes his head.

"You don't have a choice here." He turns to look the closed door in the room. "I'm going to spend some time with Maddy."


	13. Chapter 13

**Forgive my absence. I am truly sorry but between summer classes and work, I just couldn't find the time to update. Now that classes are over, I have time again. We're almost at the finish so hang in there. This chapter is extra long, extra angsty for your reading pleasure. Thanks a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing; simply working with the idea.**

* * *

She's asleep when Peeta takes a seat next to her. It was better this way anyway. Maddy was already so confused. She didn't need to know or have it explained why her father was there one second, gone, and then the same cycle all over.

"Peeta?" Katniss whispers to him. He kisses his daughter one last time before he follows Katniss out. "You can't do this!" She begs him.

"Katniss, we can't get into this again." He tells her.

"There has to be another way."

"There isn't Katniss."

"Give your people more time."

"I sat in a coma six months and all that time, they couldn't do anything! Two and half months, I was protecting you and they've gotten nowhere!"

"So you're the martyr in all this?!" Katniss grabs his arm. "What about me and Maddy, Peeta?! Even if you had nothing to lose, I don't know if I'd let you do this!"

"You're being selfish here, Katniss!" He turns to her.

"No you are!" She yells back. "If you don't do this for me, do this for Maddy!"

"She still has you." He tells her.

"She's better off with you." Katniss counters. "If you do this, Peeta...you'll be sorry."

"What does that mean?"

"Don't worry about it." Katniss walks to her room. "I'm going to sleep." He didn't like that they were fighting especially at the moment but he couldn't blame her.

* * *

"You're still going to do this?" When he nods, Katniss scoffs. "Then I want you to go into the next room and tell your daughter."

"Katniss-"

"No, Peeta! Go in there and explain to her why her father has disappeared again!"

"What-"

"I explained it to her the first time. Now, she's going to ask _me_ why you've gone again!"

"She doesn't know it was me. She was confused, is all."

"Please, Peeta! She knew before anyone else did! I begged her to stop and she insisted that you were her father. _Blue eyes,_ she'd yell at me." Katniss grabs his hands. "Say goodbye to her." She stands and goes into the other room. Peeta spends more time in the adjacent room then he wants. Eventually, what she says, wins out.

"Daddy!" Maddy runs into his arms the moment he walks into the room. "See, Mommy? It's Daddy!"

"I see that, baby. You were right." Katniss tells her on the verge of tears.

"How was your vacation?" She asks him.

"Vacation?" He places a kiss on her cheek before he looks over at Katniss. She shrugs.

"It was the only way-" Katniss drops her head, trying to hide her tears. Peeta takes a seat next to her and wraps her in one of his arms.

"Mommy? Why are you sad? Daddy's here now." Katniss hugs them both tightly. She leans into his ear.

"Please, Peeta..." He stands but Katniss is holding on so tightly that he's forced to pull her up with him.

"Baby," Peeta kisses Maddy then kisses Katniss. "Let me talk to Haymitch." He hands Maddy off to her and makes a move towards the door but Katniss stops him.

"Let me come with you."

"Stay with the baby." He tells her before he leaves.

* * *

"Haymitch, I don't know what he told you but you have to stop him."

"You think I want him to do this?" Haymitch tells her.

"All you care about is closing this case! Otherwise you would have told me about Peeta!"

"Don't you say that to me, Katniss! That kid is like my son! And you and Maddy are my only family." He sighs. "How do you think I felt when they wheeled him out?! All bloodied and holed up?! When they told me he may never wake up?! Everything I've done to this point was to protect all of you!"

Katniss drops her head. He was right. They both had to deal with Peeta's death; ultimately in different ways but it had been hard for both of them. "I'm sorry."

"I understand your concern." Haymitch starts. "But he wants to do this." She opens her mouth to say something but he cuts her off. "We've...altered the plan some..."

"So, Peeta's going to be okay?" She asks, hopefully.

"I can't guarantee his safety. But in this line of work, no one can."

"So what's the plan?" Haymitch chuckles.

"That's top secret information. Agents only."

"But Peeta's not an agent anymore."

"He's been temporarily reinstated." He chuckles again. "The kid's back in the game for a few months and he's going to get a second medal. He'd make an excellent director someday."

Katniss drops her head again. Nothing was going to change. Peeta was going to be put in the middle of the danger and he'd have to rely on his colleagues to keep him alive.

"If it helps," Haymitch starts. "I will be going on this assignment." He places a hand on Katniss' shoulder. "I won't let anything happen to him."

"I thought you couldn't guarantee anything..."

"I can't but, I can say that with confidence because if I fail, I'll be dead anyway. So you can yell all you want."

"That's not funny."

"Go spend time with your husband."

* * *

Katniss walks back into her room and finds Peeta leaving Maddy's room.

"You put her to bed?" He nods.

"I did." He plops down on the couch and reaches a hand out to her. She takes it but doesn't let him pull her down. He furrows his brows at her and Katniss simply gestures towards the bedroom.

"I can't convince you to change your mind, can I?"

"I'm sorry, Katniss."

"And you can't wait?" She begs.

"It's a time sensitive mission, so no." He'd be leaving the day after next; apparently, one more day with him was too much to ask.

"Can I give you something?" Peeta kisses her lips softly.

"Of course you can." She places something in his hand. Peeta opens it to find his wedding band. He slips it back on his finger before he pulls Katniss into him for a tight hug. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Yea? The same _fine_ that Haymitch thinks? Where you're going to die so you won't be around for me to yell at when you fail?!" Peeta kisses the top of her head.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Katniss, if I can help it, I'll come back so that you can yell at me all you want."

"You better, Peeta." He releases her so he can leave for the living room. "Where are you going?"

"I left my files out there." Katniss pulls him into her.

"Don't worry about that tonight." Her arms wrap around his neck as she pulls him down for a kiss.

* * *

Despite the gloom that surrounds him, Peeta wakes up completely refreshed and sated. As he stretches out in bed, he expect to feel Katniss somewhere next to him but she's already awake. He stretches once more before he finally gets out of bed in search of her.

His first stop is Maddy's room. She'd asleep, initially, when he walks in but when he bends over to kiss her, she latches onto Peeta's neck.

"Good morning, baby girl."

"Morning, Daddy! What are we doing today?"

"First, you're going to go brush your teeth. Then, you're going to get dressed so we can get you some breakfast down stairs. Okay?" She nods as she sits on the edge of the bed, kicking her feet. "By any chance, have you seen Mommy?"

"No. Maybe she's in the cafeteria!" She perks up.

"That's a good idea, baby. Now, hurry up and do what I asked so we can go find Mommy."

* * *

When he gets them both something to eat and doesn't find Katniss, the worst case scenarios invade his mind. He leaves Maddy with Gale and asks pretty much everyone in the building but no one's seen her.

"Haymitch!"

"What boy?!"

"Katniss is gone! I need you to pull up surveillance videos for last night." Peeta demands.

"Calm down, kid. She's probably here somewhere." He picks up the phone to call someone.

"She's not!"

"It's a big building."

"Not that big! I've searched everywhere and asked everyone. She's gone!"

"Relax! When was the last time you saw her?"

"Last night."

"And..."

"We fell asleep after... _you know..._ "

"Okay..." He watches Peeta pace the floor. "Will you relax? She couldn't have gotten far. You need clearance to get out of this place anyway. Remember?" He watches Peeta calm down for all about a second before he runs out of the room.

"My badge and gun are gone." He tells him while standing in the doorway.

"Why wouldn't you lock them up?! The baby is there!"

"They were on the top shelf in the closet. Maddy could never reach up there. But Katniss..."

"Okay." He types in something else and the security footage comes up. "They would have never let her through."

"Not everyone in the building knows our situation!"

"They would have had to scan your badge..." Haymitch tries to look through the footage.

"Move over, Haymitch."

"What?"

"Move!" He puts his hands up before he does as he's told. Peeta takes a seat and begins to search. "We don't know when she left. Instead of going through hours of footage, just find out when _I_ left." He types some more before Peeta's information comes up. "There!" He points at the screen. " _I_ clocked out of the building shortly after midnight."

"I don't understand." Haymitch shakes his head. "Where would she go?!" Peeta rubs his face in thought.

"To Crane's."

"What?!" Haymitch asks.

"The case file. It was on the table. She must have read through it." Peeta puts it together. "It's complete with the address where I have to meet him."

"Shit!" Haymitch stands. "Why didn't you put it away?!"

"She tricked me! She knew what she was doing last night when she seduced me!"

"How many times did I tell you growing up! Think with your head not your-"

"She's not some loose broad! Katniss is my wife! I only think with _that head_ when I'm with her!"

"Still-"

"I don't want to talk about that! We have to go after her! Now!"

"You're right. I'll radio the rest of the team. Suit up. We have to get to her before she does anything else stupid."

* * *

"Hey!" The man on watch points out towards a car that approaches the outer perimeter. "Heads up!" Several other men on the ground floor quickly surround the vehicle, guns drawn.

"You have a death wish-" The man stops talking when a woman steps out of the car. "Oh! You must be for the party!"

"Not exactly..." Katniss throws something at the man's feet. The man furrows his eyebrows in confusion as he picks it up. He calls for another one of the men, who both look at her.

"How did you get this?"

"I have information on Peeta Mellark, but I'll only talk to Crane." The man gestures towards Katniss.

"Search her."

* * *

Katniss was in the lion's den and had no plan whatsoever. The only thing she could hope was that Haymitch and the FBI could finally get it together enough to come save her because she would need some serious saving right now.

They'd taken her gun after they searched her. Katniss could only hope that they wouldn't search her but who was she kidding. So now she was truly defenseless as she waits to meet the man who's made her life hell.

"They tell me, I want to talk to you." He enters the room. "I said, I didn't want to talk to some woman. Just kill her." He smiles sadistically at her. "And then, they show me this." He pulls out the badge she'd thrown at the man's feet earlier. "Now...how did you get Peeta Mellark's badge?"

"I knew that be'd something you wanted to know."

"It is. Because, you see, I've been after this pesky son-of-a-bitch for a while now." She nods. For now, she'd play his game; stall, if anything because she was going to need the time.

"I thought your boys killed him already..." He laughs.

"You're well informed." He gives Katniss a look that makes her uncomfortable but she does her best to not let it show. "Anyway, that's what I thought but there was still this nagging feeling in the back of my head. Like...something's not right..." He looks at her again. "Have you ever felt like that?"

"I have." It was the truth. She'd felt that way almost the entire time that she'd been with Agent Ghost, or Peeta.

"Then you know that that kind of felling just doesn't go away."

"No it doesn't. It just nags you until you do something about it."

"So I had my boys dig up his grave and they found nothing." Katniss turns her gaze away from him. That was still hard for her. She'd been there. Watched as they saluted him. Watched them lower his coffin into the ground. Only to find out, months later, that he had been just a few blocks down in the hospital's ICU.

"And then you went after his wife...to draw him out..." Katniss says.

"Clever girl." He nods. "But why do I have the feeling that you already knew all of this?"

"Because I do. Actually I find it quite enjoyable..."

"Enjoyable? Well, that would be a first. Might I ask why?"

"Because you've been chasing the wrong man." He narrows his eyes at her.

"Wrong man? Do you have any idea why I've been chasing after him?" Katniss nods.

"Because he's supposedlythe person in charge for killing dear old dad..."

"That's right. He killed him." She shakes her head.

"What if I told you it wasn't him? That I had proof?"

"Proof that Peeta Mellark didn't kill Snow?!"

"Would you leave him alone?" Crane crosses his arms.

"Hmm...you present an interesting question. You know I've dedicated a lot of time into this..."

"Yes...and I'd figure you'd want to be chasing after the right person..." He leans back in his chair, analyzing her now.

"What's your connection with him?"

"Does it matter?" Katniss challenges.

"I guess it doesn't." He tells her. "But you know you're not leaving here regardless...I mean, after finding where my hideout is...you really are too well informed for your own good. "

"I know that one way or another, this is over." He smiles at her.

"Good! If we have an understanding, then...I'll drop my pursuit of Peeta Mellark in exchange for irrevocable proof that he's not involved..."

"Great. Now-" There's a knock on the door that interrupts her.

"What now?!" Crane stands but doesn't get to go anywhere when the door swings open. "Well, now it's a party!" Peeta's thrown into the room by one of the goons.

"It's nice to see you too, Crane." Peeta straightens himself up. He looks at Katniss quickly but turns back to Crane.

"First, this interesting young woman presents me a tempting offer and now, I get you! Is it my birthday or something?" Crane laughs.

"Oh? And what did this _woman_ tempt you with?" Peeta grits out through his teeth.

"She actually wants me to spare you for information on the my father's _actual_ killer."

"Really?" Peeta looks to Katniss. She stares at him with her own defiant stare. "Because she's crazy! I killed your father! That prick tried to kill me and I did what I had to!" Crane laughs.

"You see?! This is why I love this man!" He claps. "I've tried to kill you and your family and you show no respect! It's why it's so hard to not want to kill him!" He says to Katniss.

"You're going to have to if you want the information..." Peeta chuckles. Katniss turns to glare at him.

"Crane, who are we kidding here?" Peeta starts. "I'm not sure why she's lying or why she seems so fond of me but you can't actually be considering this preposterous proposal. You have me, let her go." Crane sits there, analyzing the two of them.

"I'm sorry but I never got your name..." He says to Katniss.

"I don't think that's important-"

"I think it is." Crane barks. "I mean, Peeta and I have a history. We know each other. We have history...but you and I...we know nothing about each other. Start with you name..."

"Katniss."

"As in, Katniss Mellark..." Crane finally puts it together. "That kind of changes things." He stands, pulling out a handgun he had tucked in the back of his pants. Peeta grabs Katniss hands and pushes her behind him. It didn't matter to him if they were in a room, completely surrounded by men with guns and Crane but he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"You want me, Crane!" Peeta exclaims. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"I know." But he doesn't stop approaching them.

"No! I have everything to do with this!" Katniss says.

"No you don't!" Peeta glares at her.

"Anything she says...you can't believe..." Crane nods.

"He's right. It's a different game now." He points the gun at Peeta. Katniss tries to fight Peeta's arm but he holds steady, keeping her behind him.

"I killed him!" She yells.

"Katniss-" Peeta starts.

"I killed him." She says again. "I shot him."

"That's good to know. But like we've established, it doesn't matter."

"Why not? You said, you'd let him go!" Crane chuckles.

"You should have kept her informed, Peeta. I'm insulted."

"She's lying." Peeta says.

"It doesn't matter!" He yells. "Because everything you say is just to protect him!"

"It's the truth-" Peeta yanks on her arm.

"Shut up, Katniss." He drops his head. "What did you expect? That you'd come up here, tell him, and he'd kill you instead?!" He looks to Crane. "He's insane! Now he's just going to kill us both!"

"He's right!" Crane says with a laugh. "About everything! Like always!" He glares at them both. "But now...I have an even better way of killing you!" He aims the gun at Peeta but moves it to Katniss.

"I won't let you kill her without killing me first! So whatever you have working in that sick head of yours-"

"You want to know what's working?!" Crane drops his gun. He gestures to a few of his goons who forcefully pull Peeta away from Katniss. He struggles violently against them as Crane approaches Katniss. "You know what I'm going to do with her?" He runs a hand down her arm making Katniss pull it away in disgust but he grins. "That's right, fight me. I like it when they fight..."

"Don't touch her!" Crane looks at one of his goons who slams the butt of his rifle into Peeta's stomach. He drops to his knees in the pain but they drag him back up.

"Peeta!" She tries to go to him but Crane keeps her in front of him.

"I'm going to do things to her that only you've done..." Crane walks behind her, pressing his body into hers. His vice grip on her arms keep her from struggling. "Then, I'm going to torture you... maybe... literally rip the skin off your bones."

"Any touch from you will be torture..." Katniss challenges.

"And you know where I'm going to do this?" Crane stomps over to Peeta and punches him in the face. "Right in front of you!" He screams at Peeta, who's once again, carried back up to his feet. "I'm going to defile your wife, then torture her to death! Right in front of your eyes! You'll know what it's like to lose someone close to you!" Peeta struggles once again, actually managing to headbutt one of the goons but it only earns him the butt of the rifle to his face.

"I'm going to give you one chance to let her go, Crane!" He huffs in anger. "You as much as breathe in her direction, you're dead!"

"Hmm, I think it's cute how you still think you're in control here." He looks back to Peeta.

"One chance, Crane..." Peeta tries.


	14. Chapter 14

**The finale has arrived. Yes we are at the end but that opens the door for the next one. I will be posting chapter one of my next story shortly so I hope you will join me on that journey once again. Thank you for all the support like always and I hope you enjoy the final chapter.**

* * *

"I'll take the challenge! But first, dinner!" He pushes Katniss into another set of goons. "We can't do this on empty stomachs!" He smiles brightly before he gestures for his goons to follow with their hostages in tow. They enter into a marvelously decorated dining room. They might actually appreciate it's beauty if the imminent danger they were facing wasn't looming over their heads. "Sit!" They slam Peeta into one of the chairs. He reaches for Katniss but she's taken to the other side to sit opposite him.

A whole line of women, dressed in long dresses that were topped off in hoods, walk out with a variety of foods in their arms. They litter the huge dining room table with all of it, making it look like a feast was about to ensue. They all stand just on the side of the room between several of the goons. Crane takes a seat at the head of the table.

"Let's dig in!" He says as he serves himself. Peeta watches Katniss from across the table. All he wanted to do was reach for her, touch her, hold her hand, keep her from harm and she'd decided the best way to do that was to walk right into this mess. He willed her to look at him but she was frantically searching the table for something.

Katniss was looking for a weapon but everywhere she looked, there was nothing. No forks, knives, not even a butter knife. Maybe she could fashion something; _accidentally_ break a plate and use a sharp piece to slit Crane's throat. She grabs her napkin, eyeing it curiously. Maybe she could create a rope and strangle him with it. Katniss turns her eyes to their host. _He still has his gun_ , which would be faster than anything she could think up.

"Forgive me but I couldn't have anyone trying to end this party so soon..." Crane says while dangling, almost flaunting, his fork in front of them. That addressed the lack of silverware. He looks to the two of them who haven't touched their food. "Eat!" His yelling startles them both out of their thoughts. "It's rude to look a gift horse in the mouth...now, eat!" This time, he places his gun on the table to emphasize his seriousness.

Katniss and Peeta both sigh as they grab a few things from the setting and place it on their plates. They pretty much end up with the same spread, fruits only. They couldn't really go for the roast pig with no utensils, not they were very hungry to begin with.

"That's it..." He takes a sip of his wine. "You two are into the healthy foods, huh?" He shrugs. "Figures. I mean...you used to be a cop and you're his wife," he gestures to the two of them absentmindedly. "He probably influenced you."

Peeta and Katniss sit in silence, picking at their fruit, exchanging worried glances. Crane just sat at the head of the table, eating like nothing was wrong and even continuing his one-sided conversation. But the closer he got to emptying his plate, the closer they got to whatever ending Crane had to this game. When he finishes, sighing appreciatively, they think it's about that time, until another woman walks into the room with more food.

"Ah...dessert!" Crane exclaims. The woman drops off a pie right in front of him. She turns to leave when he pulls her into his lap. "Aren't you going to serve us?" She tries to stand but he keeps her in place. He looks to Katniss and Peeta. "This one's my favorite. So feisty! Has a fire in her, like you." He looks to Katniss. "You see this?" He turns his head so they can see a perfectly round bruise on the side. "She did this." Crane leans into her ear and whispers something to her that only she can hear. She struggles against him making him laugh. "Now, serve us!" He finally releases her, slapping her behind as she walks away.

The woman cuts a slice for him, then one for Katniss and Peeta. She drops off Katniss' then makes her way over to Peeta.

"Look at her!" Crane demands. Peeta's glaring at him defiantly but he slowly turns his head up to the woman. Peeta has to stop himself from doing a double take. He only stares at her as nonchalantly as possible. "Don't get too close. She'll bite you!" Crane jokes. The woman freezes as she turns away. She turns back to Peeta, dropping into his lap and kissing him soundly.

A plate drops across from him. Peeta and the mystery woman look in Katniss' direction, who glares at them. The whole interaction entertains Crane as he lets out a boisterous laugh.

"Maybe I'll just let your wife kill you and _I'll_ watch..." Crane says.

But that wasn't the real reason she broke the plate; it wasn't even to manufacture that shank she'd thought up of earlier. The woman had planned it perfectly; almost like she was giving her the time to figure everything out.

Something was off about the pie and her act had given her that time. The whole thing gave Katniss a reason for breaking the plate; it was a call for Peeta's attention. Now that Peeta was trying to placate Katniss from across the table, she quickly looks between the pie and him, hoping that he'll take the hint. Peeta narrows his eyes before he stares at the pie.

 _Flashback_

" _I like this! I think you chose the best house!_ " _He yells back to her. "I've never even seen this! Did you know this was here?" Peeta examines the abundant forest they had just in their back yard. Katniss walks up to him with their one year old on her hip._

" _I did actually." She smiles big at him. "I was hoping that one day, maybe our baby would love it out here as much as I do." Katniss looks at little Maddy._

" _But you weren't pregnant then..."_

" _I know."_

" _So you did trap me?!" Peeta exclaims._

" _Yep!" She walks up next to him and kisses him on the cheek. "I love you..."_

" _Yea, yea..." He continues walking until he finds a bush with berries on it. He picks a few, examining them curiously. He's smelling them when he calls to Katniss. "Are these edible?" She walks up behind him, slapping them out of his hands. "Hey-"_

" _Oh my god! Did you eat any of it?! Oh my god, Peeta?!" She grabs his face with her free hand, eyeing him in concern._

" _I didn't!" She drops her head in a sigh._

" _Thank god!" She hugs him tightly with her free arm._

" _So...they're not edible?" Peeta asks._

" _That's Nightlock, Peeta! If you ate it, you'd be dead in a minute!"_

" _Geez, okay..." He wipes his hands on his pants._

" _Peeta, you have to get rid of it." She hikes Maddy higher on her hip._

" _What?"_

" _That!" She points to the bush._

" _How?!"_

" _I don't know. I don't care! If Maddy gets out here and accidentally puts one in her mouth..." Peeta hears her voice breaking. He kisses Maddy then kisses Katniss on the lips._

" _I'll take care of it."_

" _Soon?"_

" _Today. I'll get someone out here today to rip this out and pick off all the berries."_

" _They're going to pick the ones up off the ground too?"_

" _I don't care how much it costs. I'll take care of it." He grabs her hand and leads her back towards the house._

Nightlock. It what was in the pie. It's why Johanna had kissed him and whispered to him to not eat it. He had to try so hard to not blow her cover. She was Haymitch's inside man. With Crane's display earlier, Peeta could only imagine what she'd gone through during this assignment.

So now all they had to do was wait for Crane to eat his dessert. But then what? His armed guards were still scattered around the room. If Crane fell, they'd panic and then what? They might try to finish the job anyway.

They both try, as discretely as possible to glance at Crane who was popping cherries into his mouth. He sticks a fork in the pie, brings it up to his lips but freezes short of actually ingesting it. His eyes focus on a spot on the table.

What happens next, happens simultaneously. A shot goes off, killing one of his guards. Crane grabs his gun and flips half the table. He turns towards the window, aiming his gun outside. Everyone is shooting as Peeta jumps over the table taking Katniss down with him. He flips the half of the table that didn't turn over with Crane's initial attempt so they have a barricade for themselves.

"Peeta?! What's happening?!" She yells over all the gunfire.

"Haymitch's friends never have any control!" He lets her go, eyeing a gun a few meters away. Katniss grabs his forearm slamming him back into the table. "What?"

"What are you doing?!" He points to the weapon.

"No! No way! It's too dangerous!"

"Well, what do you expect me to do?! Wait for them to shoot us?! This table won't hold!" Katniss covers his mouth and points slightly to her left. He turns his eyes towards one of the guards that's advancing, obliviously, towards them. His rifle jams causing him to hit it in frustration. It was the distraction he needed to act but Katniss has other plans.

She whips out the knife she has tucked in her boot and stabs the guard's foot which steps right next to her hand. The man's reaction is to bend over to reach for his foot. Peeta grabs the man in a chokehold, pulling him down into him. He doesn't let up the pressure until the man's lifeless body lays in his arms.

"A knife?! You had a knife the whole time?!" Peeta berates.

"I forgot!"

"You for-" He cuts himself off with a groan as he searches the man for a weapon. He manages to find a handgun but the clip is empty. "Who has a gun with no ammo?!" A bullet goes through the table just shy of missing his head.

"He has ammo!" Katniss points out.

"You think?!" He shows her his hand. "Your knife!" She hands it to him. Thankfully, the man who shot his way gets side tracked by several agents that make their way into the room. He ducks down behind some cover, firing more shots. Peeta watches the man release his mag to reload. Peeta stands and throws the knife which catches the man in the neck, causing the bullets to scatter to the floor. "Damn it! I have to get that!"

"No!"

"Katniss! Trust me!" She shakes her head defiantly.

"Let your people handle it!" But the agents who've made their way in are either already dead or were forced into cover. The snipers outside could only help if they had shots which they didn't at the moment. His people needed help and he wasn't going to sit there and wait for backup to come when it's too late.

"Katniss," he grabs her face. "Nothing's going to happen to me!" Katniss grabs his collar, crashing his lips onto hers.

"Promise me, Peeta!" He kisses her hard.

"I promise."

The moment she releases him, Peeta scrambles behind the cover where the bullets dropped. He loads the mag, then reloads the gun. He leans against cover and looks over to one of the wounded agents. He makes a gesture which tells Peeta that there are two armed men left and one of them was still Crane. The agent raises his gun, at first Peeta thinks it's at him. But when he fires and one of the guards falls dead next to him, he sighs in relief. He turns to the agent but he's lifeless. Unfortunately, the shot gives his position away to the one person who's left.

"Oh, Peeta!" He hears him shout. "Come out! It's not like I don't know where you are!" He shoots a shot that bounces on the floor next to where he's sitting. "Or should I just go for your kryptonite..." Peeta peaks enough to see him aim the gun towards Katniss. He pops out, gun trained on Crane, instantly.

"Alright! You got me! I'll take my shot!" Peeta narrows his eye.

"And I, mine." He still has his gun trained on the turned over table. "By the time you get your shot off, she'll be dead." Sure, it wasn't _at_ Katniss but the bullet would rip right through it and into Katniss. "You want to play a game?"

"I'm tired of your games, Crane!" He aims his gun at Peeta instead.

"Come on...Rule change! I get a shot, then you. Like...Russian Roulette. If you win, you both go home. If I, well..." He shrugs then chuckles. "I hear you have quiet the track record." They both have their guns trained on one another but Peeta wasn't going to play anymore games; it was now or never. Unfortunately, they're both thinking the same thing because simultaneous shots go off, leaving Peeta and Crane laying on the ground, motionless.

"No!" Katniss should care but she doesn't as she runs out of cover to check on Peeta. She turns him to see blood dripping from the side of his head. Peeta stirs with a groan as she caress the wound.

"I'm okay." He says, pushing her hand away to stand.

"You got shot in the head!" He wipes off the blood.

"Flesh wound." He helps her up to her feet. They turn their attention to the groan that elicits from Crane's direction. He turns, pressing on the gunshot wound that's pierced his shoulder.

Peeta aims his gun again, contemplating killing him. He should but everything he was taught as a cop, went against that. He couldn't just kill him despite everything he'd done. He'd have to trust in the justice system sometime, right? Unless, Crane raised his gun; then it would be self-defense.

Crane groans some more clutching at the wound. He chuckles to himself, eyeing his gun which fell a few feet away. He's not thinking anything other than killing them both but when he reaches for his gun, a crippling pain hits his chest. He tries to breathe but it's suddenly become difficult. He turns to Peeta.

"What did you do to me?!" He clutches his chest as he begins to turn purple. Peeta opens his hand, dropping several squished nightlock berries.

"If you hadn't used hollow points, maybe they wouldn't have _accidentally_ gotten mixed in." Crane opens his mouth to say something but he only gasps before he passes out.

Several agents storm in suddenly. They freeze when they see no threats. Haymitch walks through to them.

"Of course, _now_ you show up!" Katniss tells him. "It's just like on TV! You get here when it's over!" Peeta pulls her into him.

"Hey! We took care of the rest of his goon squad!" He looks at Peeta, eyeing the blood on his head. "What happened there?"

"Shot."

"Again?!" He radios in a medic who's there almost instantly. "One on him." He points to Crane. "And one on you!" He points at Peeta. "What? Did they put a metal plate in your head?!"

"No-Ow!" He groans as the medic works. "Crane is a shitty shot." Speaking of which, Peeta turns to look at the medic that's working on him. He turns to them, signaling that he's dead.

"Damn. You two always kill the bad guy." Haymitch says.

"I'm sorry, did you want him alive? You really should have specified that in the job description." Peeta says.

"Off the record, I wanted him dead. Worse than dead! I wanted to beat the shit out of him, personally!"

"And on the record?" Katniss asks.

"I needed to question him; debrief him as to why and for full disclosure of all his actions. Maybe see if he has any sons..."

"Sorry." Katniss scoffs. "But he deserved it."

"I didn't mean to kill him." Peeta starts. "I shot him in the shoulder."

"He's right." The medic speaks out. "Bullet to the left shoulder. Weird that he'd die from that..." He examines. "I'll find out more during the autopsy."

* * *

They'd debriefed Peeta for hours; at least hours longer then they did Katniss. _It was different for Peeta,_ they had explained; he had motive to commit murder. That word scared her instantly. Murder meant jail time to her. But there were two sides to every story.

Why wouldn't Peeta want to kill him? Crane had tried to murder, not only him, but his wife and daughter. He'd put him in a coma; separated him from his family, his life. He had every reason to intentionally kill him, but would he?

But then again, being in Crane's compound was a life or death situation. Surely self-defense would be the outcome. Katniss could only sit and wait for whatever conclusion was come to.

Murder was the FBI's burden to prove. But Haymitch was the director. He'd never pursue criminal charges. Then again, he was a cop and justice was his primary pursuit.

The initial cause of death was _bullet to the left shoulder._ That had changed after the autopsy; _death from poison_ , specifically nightlock. Peeta could come out and tell them that Johanna had that all planned with the pie, but he'd never rat her out like that. He knew that Crane more than deserved what he got. Peeta had been through hell and Johanna's was probably no different. Her plan wouldn't fit with their time of death anyway.

What officially ended the debriefing was proof in favor of Peeta. The bullet they retrieved from Crane had no fingerprints on it, which meant that Peeta hadn't tampered with it. It was weird for him when they revealed that fact because he'd touched every one of those bullets when he loaded the clip. Another fact he wasn't privy to was the fact that Nightlock acts as an acid thus, not allowing for a fingerprint to be created. It was the perfect crime.

For Peeta, it was unintentional. When he'd scrambled for the ammo, the bullets were scattered on the floor. Also on the ground, happened to be remnants of their forgotten dessert. The bullets were not only laced but being as they were hollowed out, naturally, the berries found their way to the inside resulting in Crane's death.

"You understand I was just doing my job." Haymitch tries to explain. "Had I not looked into this, I would have been accused of nepotism; of not doing my job."

"I got it, Haymitch. Just...don't call me for a while."

"You're mad?" He groans. "You're really mad now?!"

"Off the record," Peeta whips around in Haymitch's direction. "I wanted to kill him! He could have ruined everything for me! My life, the one I fought so hard to get! The one I've killed for! The one I left you and the FBI to pursue! So yea, there is no one on the planet that wanted him dead more than I did!" He takes a breath. "But I aimed for his right shoulder. I wanted to take him down but everything I've been taught told me to let it ride. Trust in you and our government! But when I was sure he was going to shoot me too, I didn't hesitate."

"You couldn't have known he was going to shoot." Haymitch tries. But Peeta gives him a look that instantly puts him off.

"Just like you didn't know he was going to come after me...or Katniss, right?" Haymitch drops his head. "But...when he shot me, I missed wide, hitting his other shoulder."

"I'm not pursing this any further, Peeta." He places a hand on his shoulder. "His death is officially ruled an... _unfortunate_ casualty."

"Right." Peeta says. "But you might want to look into that son thing. Or sibling thing." Haymitch nods.

"I'll get a family history drawn up immediately."

"Good. Now really...don't call me for a while." He starts walking away.

"Why?! You're still mad?!" Katniss walks out with little Maddy on her heels. When she sees Peeta, she runs for him. Peeta ducks down and picks her up. He kisses her cheek as he takes Katniss into his free arm.

"No, but I think I need to spend some alone time with my family."

"Right." Haymitch chuckles. "I'll...I leave you alone. But I'm not out of the family, right?"

"Unfortunately," Katniss starts. "I don't think you'll leave even if we asked you."

"Hey! What's so bad about me?!" He asks.

"Grandpa's bad?" Maddy asks.

"One day," Katniss tells her. "You'll know what a drunk is." She smiles making Maddy smile too.

"Hey! My job is very stressful!" Haymitch tries. Peeta and Katniss share a laugh as they start to walk away from him.

"So what's first on the list?" Peeta asks.

"On the list?" Katniss asks him.

"We have Christmas right around the corner." He looks at Maddy who hugs her Furby into her. "You still have that list to Santa?" He jostles her gently.

"Mhmm." She kisses Peeta's cheek. "But I have number one on my list."

"Number one?" He looks between her and Katniss. "I thought number one was a brother or sister." He buckles her into her car seat.

"Silly Daddy!" She laughs. "All I want for Christmas is you!" He laughs as Katniss turns him into her and kisses him passionately.

"What are you laughing at?" She asks him.

"Well...first, I had Whitney." He kisses her cheek before reaching for Maddy's cheek. "And now Mariah." He laughs some more. "Definitely your daughter!"

"Yes and..." Katniss says. "You love me, don't you?"

"I do. With all my heart, I do."

"So, do you have a problem with my carbon copy?"

"No, Whitney. I'll always love you and the little one."

"Who's Whitney?" Maddy asks, clearly not getting the inside joke. "That's Mommy!"

"That's right. She is Mommy." He leads her over the passenger side, kissing her hand before he closes the door. When he makes his way back over to his side, he stares at Katniss for awhile.

"What?"

"You know, the next one will be _my_ carbon copy."

"So...operation baby number two is a go?" He smiles big at her.

"Yes, under one condition."

"What's that?"

"I want," he looks back to Maddy who's throughly enthralled with her toy. "I want copious amounts of S-E-X before that." Katniss laughs as she leans over the center console and kisses him deeply.

"How exactly do you think we're going to get this kid?" He smiles at her.

"Yea...you think one day, we'll tell her where she was made?" Katniss narrows her eyes at him. Peeta pats the center console softly. She shoves him away playfully.

"She was not conceived in the car!" She whispers harshly too him.

"You don't know." He says with a chuckle.

"Yea...whatever."

"Too bad she's in the car. We'd go again!"

"But we don't want the _leverage_."

"We don't?" She shakes her head.

"We're aiming for your doppelgänger this time." Katniss reaches for his hand. "A boy as handsome as his father."

"I wouldn't mind another daughter. If she looks like you guys..." He trails off as he thinks about it. He already had to watch Finnick Jr. Another beautiful girl and he'd be screwed. "Maybe one girl is enough."

"I'm sure!" She laughs as she runs a hand through his hair. Katniss knew exactly what was going through his head as he grips the wheel in thought. He looks at Maddy through his rearview mirror. She looked just like her mother and Katniss was as beautiful as they came. But Maddy had his piercing blue eyes; eyes that could captivate them all. He was going to have to shoo away the boys when Maddy was older; he already knew it.

"Yea...I'm going to need back up." He leans over once again and kisses Katniss. "We have to have a boy." Katniss giggles next to him before she looks back at Maddy.

"Daddy's lost it, sweetie."

"Can we find it?" She asks with a worried expression. They both look over at Peeta who's mumbling to himself.

"We're going to try..."

"Maybe for Christmas!" Maddy cheers.

"Maybe..."

* * *

 **Yes I took some liberty with the forensics. I don't believe nightlock berries are actually real so I figured I could mess with their properties as well. This is fiction anyway. :)  
**


End file.
